Christmas Lights
by Amenatsu
Summary: Quelques jours avant Noël, le passage d'une comète hors du commun provoque un étrange phénomène dans le monde sorcier qui bouleverse le quotidien de Harry. Mais pourquoi tout le monde semble si emballé par ces conneries ? Et pourquoi ne peut-il pas simplement avoir la paix ? twoshots / Un épilogue ? Quel épilogue ? Où ça un épilogue ? Jamais entendu parler.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Je m'en reviens avec une petite histoire de Noël pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance des fêtes. Ce devait être un OS mais c'est devenu très long, je l'ai donc découpé en deux par peur que la lecture soit un peu laborieuse.  
_

_Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par une des œuvres de Skarhead, qui fait des fanart de Drarry absolument géniaux visibles sur son tumblr. C'est beau, c'est poétique et c'est plein de Draco et de Harry très amoureux. Je vous conseille fortement d'aller voir si vous ne connaissez pas déjà. _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture :)_

* * *

**_Disclaimer _**_: tous les lieux et personnages appartiennent à J. _

**_Rated_**_ :__ +18 (en deuxième partie uniquement)_

**_._**

**_VENDREDI 21 DÉCEMBRE_**

Harry passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux avant de la laisser retomber lourdement sur la table devant lui. Un bruit de froissement lui indiqua que son bras venait de se poser sur une feuille de papier. Il jeta un regard en biais à la Gazette qui était restée ouverte depuis qu'il avait survolé l'article de la page 2. Le titre semblait se moquer de lui, immense sur la page noircie.

« LE PASSAGE D'UNE MYSTÉRIEUSE COMÈTE PROVOQUE UN PHÉNOMÈNE SANS PRÉCÉDENT DANS L'ENSEMBLE DU MONDE MAGIQUE ! »

« A quelques jours de Noël c'est un bien étrange cadeau que reçoit le monde magique. La nouvelle du passage imminent d'une comète à proximité de la Terre est connue depuis des mois déjà. Cette comète est connue sous le nom de Nisfah, appellation qui lui a été donnée par Bahadir Bestami, célèbre astronome turc qui lui a découvert des propriétés inhabituelles.

Mais bien que nos astronomes et magico-chercheurs nous annonçaient des phénomènes magiques liés à cet évènement, nous en ignorions la teneur jusqu'à hier.

Personne d'entre nous n'a pu manquer l'incroyable manifestation qui a fait son apparition cette nuit au sein de notre communauté. Chaque sorcière et sorcier à partir de l'âge de 17 ans, s'est soudain vu orné d'un étrange fil doré attaché à son poignet gauche et conduisant Merlin seul sait où. Diverses hypothèses ont probablement été émises par beaucoup d'entre vous mais Bahadir Bestami lui-même a tenu à mettre fin à toute confusion en diffusant la vérité.

Ce lien magique et proprement fabuleux n'est rien de moins, chers lecteurs, qu'un lien d'âme-sœur. Il relie chaque sorcier directement et quelle que soit la distance, à son âme-sœur. Flottant dans l'air et passant à travers la matière, il est rattaché, de la même manière qu'à vous, au poignet gauche de la personne qui constitue la moitié de votre âme. Avant que les plus sceptiques d'entre vous ne crient au scandale, il est bon de rappeler qu'un phénomène, plus ou moins semblable, s'est déjà produit lors du passage précédent de cette même comète en 1892. Toujours d'après le chercheur Bestami –qui avait déjà étudié et nommé la comète Nisfah à cette époque- lors de son précédent passage près de notre chère planète bleue, de nombreux sorciers et sorcières s'étaient vus affublés du même lien d'âme-sœur. Si le phénomène n'avait pas été d'une ampleur aussi grande que celui dont nous parlons aujourd'hui, c'est bien parce que la comète Nisfah était passée à une distance beaucoup plus éloignée de la Terre qu'elle ne le fait cette fois. Ainsi une manifestation qui avait à l'époque touché une minorité de notre population est aujourd'hui généralisée à la totalité de la communauté sorcière de notre monde.

Tous nos astro-mages s'accordent à dire que le phénomène est temporaire et ne durera que le temps du passage de la comète. Son action devrait donc prendre fin dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi.

Que tout le monde soit rassuré, les fils dorés que vous pourrez voir sillonner le ciel pendant les prochains jours sont totalement invisibles aux yeux des moldus, ils ne sont donc pas une menace pour le secret de notre existence. Restez donc prudent pour ceux d'entre vous dont le lien vous guide à un moldu, vous pourriez avoir des difficultés à expliquer votre soudaine présence sous leur toit si vous décidiez de suivre votre fil.

Ne ratez rien de cet évènement exceptionnel, grâce à notre dossier exclusif.

La Biographie et les précédentes recherches du professeur Bestami, avec une interview exclusive du magico-chercheur de 163 ans, page 8

La réaction de nos célébrités préférées, page 10

Les meilleures théories sur le lien, page 12

Comment déclarer votre flamme à votre âme-sœur moldue, page 13»

Harry fusilla le journal des yeux, refusant catégoriquement de regarder son poignet. Cette histoire le faisait chier. Il n'entendait parler que de ça depuis que le passage de la comète avait été annoncé et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Comme pour répondre à son agacement, son poignet se mit à chauffer doucement comme pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait là quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Bien sûr que oui il essayait de l'ignorer, cet étrange fil doré qui ne voulait pas partir et qui semblait le narguer. Ce fil si identique à celui qui ornait le poignet de la personne en face de lui. Si identique à celui de Ginny mais qui ne menait définitivement pas vers elle. Ces fils annonciateurs de malheur. Ils étaient apparus en même temps que la comète entrait dans le champ d'action de la Terre. Vers deux ou trois heures du matin paraissait-il. Il ne savait pas exactement, il dormait. Mais ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est qu'il s'était réveillé avec une sensation étrange de chaleur à son poignet gauche. Et quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait vu ce curieux filament doré qui tenait son poignet et qui s'élevait paresseusement au-dessus de lui, se mouvant doucement comme s'il évoluait dans de l'eau, avant de passer résolument par la fenêtre et de s'éloigner il ne savait où. Il avait alors tourné la tête vers l'autre côté du lit où Ginny s'était redressée et regardait avec une expression proche de la stupeur un filament identique enroulé autour de son propre poignet et qui filait dans la direction opposée au sien, passant par la porte en ligne droite, comme s'il cherchait à s'éloigner le plus possible de Harry. Même dans le monde magique ce phénomène pouvait être qualifié d'étrange. Il était resté longtemps là, assis dans son lit, à observer le ballet lent et langoureux de son fil. Il s'était fait la réflexion idiote que son filament était plutôt narquois. Il s'entortillait indolemment dans l'espace de la chambre avant de s'en aller en ondulant tranquillement, fier et moqueur, alors que celui de Ginny semblait vouloir s'enfuir à toutes jambes, passant la porte en une ligne droite et tendue.

Il reporta son attention sur Ginny. La jeune femme tenait ses mains serrées sur un mug de thé qu'elle regardait d'un air concentré. Il la contempla longuement. Elle était belle Ginny. Il l'avait toujours trouvée belle, depuis qu'il était en âge de trouver les filles jolies. Sa longue chevelure flamboyante, ses yeux bruns qui pouvaient être aussi doux que tranchants, son nez fin, les taches de rousseur qui constellaient sa peau pale… Et puis elle avait cette aura sauvage, qui faisait d'elle une femme forte, indépendante et déterminée. Ginny Weasley n'avait besoin de personne. Et elle voulait rompre avec lui.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, dit-elle en relevant les yeux.

« Ah bon ? » se dit Harry. Et pour qui ?

\- Pour nous deux, compléta-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Harry ne réussit à retenir son rire que parce qu'elle avait l'air mortellement sérieuse. Visiblement, elle le pensait. Elle avait la même expression que lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pensait plus avoir de sentiments pour lui, après la guerre. Pas de sentiments romantiques en tout cas. Elle avait eu ce regard franc et sérieux. Harry s'en était senti un instant blessé avant de réaliser que ce n'était rien de plus que sa fierté froissée qui le tiraillait. En étant honnête, il avait dû avouer qu'il n'était plus amoureux non plus. S'il l'avait jamais été. Alors ils s'étaient simplement quittés en bon termes. Le temps avait passé sur eux comme sur tout le monde, Harry s'était reconstruit après ces temps douloureux, notamment grâce à la présence de ses amis, dont Ginny faisait partie. Ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble, en toute amitié. Et puis il fallait bien admettre qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. Ils passaient de bons moments ensemble. Alors sans autre projet que d'avoir la compagnie de quelqu'un qu'ils appréciaient et sans autre sentiment qu'une grande tendresse, ils avaient recommencé à se voir. Leurs amis avaient étés plutôt perplexes, Ron carrément furieux. S'il n'aimait plus sa sœur, à quoi il jouait à se remettre avec elle ? Ginny avait rapidement pris soin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était peut-être son frère mais qu'elle n'allait pas accepter qu'il s'immisce dans sa vie sexuelle, qu'elle comptait bien mener comme elle l'entendait. Elle l'avait finalement menacé de revendre son cadeau d'anniversaire si jamais il envisageait de montrer son mécontentement à Harry de quelque façon que ce soit et ça avait étonnamment bien marché. Ils s'étaient donc remis ensemble, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la première fois. Hermione appelait ça des amis avec bénéfices. Harry détestait cette expression. Il préférait ne rien dire du tout. Ils partageaient leur intimité et une grande complicité. Point à la ligne. Chacun son chez soi, chacun ses secrets sur le pourquoi de cet accord étrange. Les journaux avaient bien entendu fait leurs choux gras de cette histoire, les voyant déjà mariés, installés et parents de trois ou quatre enfants dans une grande et belle maison de campagne. Un article sortait environ chaque semaine, bourré de spéculations ou de théories sur pourquoi le mariage tardait tant. Harry les ignorait tous avec ostentation. Lui il savait que leur relation était à durée déterminée et ça lui allait parfaitement. Il écorna distraitement la page du journal en regardant les doigts de Ginny immobiles sur sa tasse. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à ce que ça se termine de cette manière.

\- Tu crois vraiment à cette histoire ?

Ginny se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise.

\- Parce que pas toi ?

Il rejeta définitivement le journal loin de lui.

\- Eh bien puisque tu en parles, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'existe pas qu'une seule personne qu'on peut aimer.

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Ginny en agitant sa main gauche au-dessus de sa tasse.

Le geste fit virevolter le lien accroché à son poignet et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le regarder s'agiter comme un serpent avant de se tendre à nouveau vers la porte. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de tirer Ginny dans cette direction. Loin de lui. Au contraire du sien qui zigzaguait joyeusement au-dessus de sa tête. Il semblait les narguer, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se presser pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » semblait-il dire. Harry chassa cette pensée absurde.

\- Mais on ne parle pas seulement d'aimer, continuait Ginny. On parle de la personne auprès de qui tu as vraiment ta place. La personne qui te rendra plus heureux que tout autre. Ta moitié.

Harry baissa les yeux vers elle. Ginny contemplait son bracelet doré avec un mélange de fascination et d'appréhension. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Donc on se sépare parce qu'une stupide comète a dit que nous ne devions pas être ensemble.

Ginny tourna son regard vers lui et perdit instantanément son air un peu rêveur.

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne pas employer ce mot.

Se séparer. Rompre. C'était Harry lui-même qui avait dit qu'il trouvait ces mots trop étranges dans leur situation. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'être de mauvaise foi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui est en train de se passer et tu le sais, dit Ginny avec un soupir. C'est une chance unique de rencontrer la personne qui nous correspond vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser passer.

\- Et moi j'ai envie d'avoir le choix pour une fois dans ma putain de vie ! explosa finalement Harry en se redressant brusquement sur sa chaise. C'est trop demander ? Ça n'a pas suffi qu'une prophétie à la con ruine mon enfance et conditionne mon adolescence ? Il faut en plus qu'un caillou qui passe à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici me dise qui je dois _aimer_ ?!

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Ginny le regarda avec une expression proche de la pitié qui lui fit détourner la tête. Elle ne pensait pas à mal probablement, mais il ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

\- Harry…

\- J'ai compris Gin, dit-il en se levant, évitant de la regarder à nouveau. De toute manière ça allait arriver, ce n'est pas une surprise. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il voulait sortir d'ici. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre Ginny, elle n'avait rien demandé elle. Elle était dans son droit le plus strict.

\- Harry, je pense vraiment que…

\- Gin, s'il te plait, souffla-t-il. Tu as pris ta décision, je la comprends et je la respecte mais n'essaye même pas de m'imposer la même.

Il la vit hésiter puis hocher la tête. Il lui fit un petit sourire un peu crispé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte fâchée. Elle était son amie avant d'avoir été quoique ce soit d'autre.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. On se voit… bientôt ?

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Il eut un autre sourire, un peu plus sincère cette fois.

\- Prends soin de toi, entendit-il en quittant la pièce.

Alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers, il eut un rictus amer. Ça il n'avait jamais vraiment été capable de le faire.

..ooOOoo..

\- Ben, où est tout le monde ? demanda Harry une heure plus tard en franchissant la porte du Service des Aurors.

Il s'était douché et habillé avec la ferme intention d'aller travailler et de vivre cette journée comme un jour absolument normal, mais ça semblait mal parti. Ernie McMillan se tourna vers lui, le visage las. Il était le seul de tout le service à être présent, les autres bureaux avaient tous été désertés. Et comparé à l'effervescente permanente qui habitait habituellement les lieux cela donnait une impression de… vide.

\- Oh salut Harry. Je pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il déboutonnant son manteau tout en regardant autour de lui, comme si ses collègues allaient surgir subitement de derrière un bureau en criant « Surprise ! ».

D'accord, il se savait en retard parce que Ginny avait absolument tenu à ce qu'ils discutent avant d'aller travailler mais c'était encore une heure raisonnable.

\- Eh bien tu sais, dit Ernie avec un vague haussement d'épaule, alors que clairement non, il ne savait pas. Toute cette histoire d'âme-sœur.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

\- En quoi ça aurait expliqué mon absence ?

Ce fut au tour de Ernie de le lancer un regard dubitatif.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que tout le monde est absent ? Ils sont probablement en train de chercher leur âme-sœur, ou bien de fêter le fait qu'ils l'aient trouvé. Pour ce que j'en sais…

Il avait l'air franchement abattu et Harry se demanda si ce serait pire de poser la question ou de ne rien dire. Il opta finalement la méthode « je-fonce-dans-le-tas », histoire de crever l'abcès.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Ernie semblait s'être attendu à la question. Il débita la réponse d'un ton rapide et monocorde.

\- Je me suis fait larguer par ma fiancée. Cinq ans qu'on était ensemble et elle me quitte du jour au lendemain parce que je ne suis pas son âme-sœur.

Harry eut une grimace compatissante.

\- Et tu n'as pas voulu chercher la tienne ?

\- Avec la chance que j'ai elle est mariée et follement amoureuse alors elle ne voudra pas entendre parler de moi.

Harry aurait voulu le rassurer mais ça semblait malvenu de la part de quelqu'un qui ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire. Il détourna les yeux vers le bureau voisin du sien et sursauta.

\- Dean aussi est absent ?!

Si même son coéquipier séchait le boulot, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée ? La question sembla un peu dérider Ernie.

\- Surtout Dean, ricana-t-il. Il est avec son mec. Seamus, c'est ça ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner, fit Harry avec un sourire désabusé. Ils sont âme-sœur.

\- Il semblerait. D'après ce que j'ai compris ils se sont réveillés cette nuit en voyant leurs fils partir dans deux directions différentes. Ils se sont tapés dessus pendant des heures pour savoir si oui ou non ils devraient suivre leurs liens au moins pour voir avant de réaliser que les deux fils faisaient le tour de la maison mais qu'ils les liaient bien l'un à l'autre. Depuis je crois qu'ils ne se sont pas décollés. A croire que ces putains de trucs ont les mêmes propriétés qu'un sort de glue perpétuelle.

\- Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Ritchie vit dans l'appart en dessous du leur. Il a tout entendu.

\- Surtout leur bruyante réconciliation, dit Ritchie Coote en arrivant près d'eux, armé de deux tasses de café fumantes. Ils étaient tellement sous le coup de l'émotion qu'ils en ont oublié les sorts d'insonorisation. Ils ont probablement choqué à vie la petite vieille qui habite à côté de chez eux. Seamus est vraiment vocal.

Harry eut un petit sourire alors qu'Ernie éclatait de rire, renversant une partie du café que Ritchie venait de lui donner. Il était content pour Dean et Seam. Ses amis s'étaient mis ensemble plusieurs mois après la fin de la guerre et tout semblait aller à merveille entre eux, même s'ils passaient beaucoup de temps à se chamailler. Ritchie se laissa tomber sans grâce sur le fauteuil de Dean.

\- Et toi c'est quoi ton histoire pour être là ? demanda-t-il à Harry en sirotant son café.

\- Parce qu'il me faut une excuse pour venir au boulot ?

\- Certains te diraient que trouver l'amour est bien plus important que le boulot. Surtout à quelques jours de Noël.

\- Eh bien j'espère que les criminels auront la même philosophie, marmonna Harry. Parce qu'à trois on ne va pas aller très loin.

\- Et toi Ritchie ? demanda Ernie. Tu ne m'as même pas dit.

\- Je suis lié à ma copine.

\- C'est génial ! s'écria Ernie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? Tu devrais être en train de fêter ça !

\- Elle est moldue. Je ne vois pas très bien comment j'aurais pu lui annoncer ça. « Mais non chérie, on ne va pas travailler aujourd'hui, j'ai très envie de passer la journée avec toi parce que je viens de découvrir que nous sommes des âme-sœurs grâce à un fil magique que tu ne vois pas. Ah oui au fait, je suis un sorcier ».

\- Parce qu'elle ne sait même pas ça !?

Harry décrocha de la conversation avec un soupir. La journée promettait d'être longue. En l'absence de ses coéquipiers impossible d'aller sur le terrain mais il pouvait au moins faire de la paperasse et Merlin savait qu'il en avait un paquet en retard. Espérons seulement qu'il n'y aurait pas de crime majeur ce jour-là. Dire que même Robards n'était pas là. Pour un chef de service ça ne faisait vraiment pas sérieux. Il essaya donc de se concentrer sur son travail pour penser à autre chose que cette histoire de lien qui le mettait en rogne. Et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien si on omettait ses deux seuls collègues présents qui semblaient vouloir profiter des locaux presque vides pour faire n'importe quoi. Après avoir volé des chocolats dans le troisième tiroir du bureau de Robards dont le mot de passe s'avéra être « Célestina Moldubec », décoré la chaise d'Amanda Preaks avec son propre rouge-à-lèvre, ensorcelé les boules du sapin pour qu'elles chantent des cantiques ponctuées d'injures et fait exploser des pétards sous la chaise de Harry pour qu'il leur avoue le nom de son âme-sœur, ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient assez travaillé pour la matinée et qu'ils méritaient une pause à la cafétéria. Harry poussa un soupir fatigué mais amusé malgré tout. Leur cirque avait eu le mérite de remonter un peu le moral de Ernie. Lui avait bien avancé dans ses dossiers et quand ses collègues revinrent, près de trois heures plus tard, il accepta de faire une partie de cartes avec eux tout en grignotant les gâteaux qu'ils avaient ramené. Après la quatrième partie de bataille explosive qui se termina en véritable lancé de cartes, Ernie et Ritchie s'en allèrent, non sans avoir essayé une dernière fois de lui soutirer un nom. Une fois seul il essaya de compléter un ou deux comptes rendus de mission avant de se dire qu'il n'était plus bon à rien. Personne d'autre ne s'était montré et ils n'avaient eu aucun appel, alors il décréta qu'il était en week-end. Il mit son manteau et s'enroula dans son écharpe, accompagné par les boules de Noël qui ânonnaient laborieusement un « Jingle Bells » fatigué. Alors qu'il sortait dans le couloir il se cogna durement dans quelqu'un qui voulait entrer.

\- Oh pardon… Zab !

Il cligna des yeux pour faire le point sur le visage de Blaise Zabini qui le dévisageait avec une expression tétanisée. Le jeune homme faisait partie de l'équipe dans laquelle Harry travaillait depuis maintenant deux ans au sein du Bureau des Aurors. Ils ne se connaissaient que très peu avant leur dernière année à Poudlard, et les habitudes des Gryffondors et des Serpentards avant la guerre ne les avaient jamais poussés à essayer de s'entendre. Ils avaient même plutôt l'habitude de se détester par principe. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé après la Victoire et lors de leur dernière année les maisons s'étaient mélangées, puisque les élèves de l'exceptionnelle huitième année créée juste pour leur promotion, partageaient tous un même dortoir. Harry avait réellement rencontré Blaise à ce moment-là. Et ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Notamment quand ils s'étaient découvert le point commun de vouloir devenir Auror.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ?

Blaise sembla tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Son lien doré se tortillait autour de lui comme un ver.

\- Oh, eh bien, je ne suis pas venu aujourd'hui avec… Enfin… Je venais m'expliquer avec Robards.

\- Il n'est pas là.

Blaise arqua un sourcil.

\- Il est déjà parti ?

\- Non, il n'est pas venu. Presque personne n'est venu. Tout le monde avait mieux à faire aujourd'hui il semblerait.

Il n'était pas amer. Pas du tout. Enfin peut-être un peu. Peu importe. Il essaya d'avaler son ressentiment et adressa un sourire qu'il espérait chaleureux à Blaise.

\- Tu as trouvé ton âme-sœur alors ?

\- Euh… oui.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Et… ça s'est bien passé ?

Il savait peu de chose de la vie privée de son collègue mais il croyait savoir qu'il ne voyait personne en ce moment alors s'il avait trouvé son âme-sœur ça devait dater d'aujourd'hui. Blaise eut un sourire hésitant.

\- Oui, ça s'est très bien passé.

\- Bien, lui dit Harry en lui tapant dans l'épaule, son sourire toujours en place. Je suis content pour toi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour le boulot. Personne ne te reprochera rien et surtout pas Robards ! On a même pas eu d'appel. Les gens ont décidé que c'était jour férié. Profite de ton week-end !

Il lui passa à côté avec un dernier signe de la main, pour partir vers les ascenseurs. Il avait soudain très envie de rentrer chez lui. Il s'imaginait déjà avec un chocolat chaud devant au bon film pelotonné sur son canapé face à sa cheminée qui ronflait. Le salon du Square Grimaud était tellement chaleureux depuis qu'il avait retapé la maison, qu'il avait parfois du mal à en décoller pour aller se coucher.

\- Harry, attends !

Il se retourna pour voir Blaise venir vers lui, l'air déterminé.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. A propos de mon âme-sœur. On ne s'est rencontré que ce matin mais on a beaucoup parlé, on va se revoir et... Enfin, je ne voudrais pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry le regarda avec curiosité. Il avait rarement vu Blaise aussi mal à l'aise. Il inspira fort avant de planter son regard franc dans celui de Harry.

\- La personne à qui je suis liée c'est Ginny. Ginny Weasley.

L'ajout était un peu superflu parce que Harry ne connaissait qu'une seule Ginny. Et la réalisation lui fit soudainement écarquiller les yeux.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Blaise hocha la tête en silence, visiblement anxieux. Harry lui, était simplement stupéfait. Il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu. Ginny et Blaise avaient eu très peu de contact, que ce soit à Poudlard ou après, et dans son esprit ils évoluaient dans deux mondes différents, parallèles mais distincts. Pourtant en les imaginant côte à côte il se rendit compte que cette image fonctionnait à merveille. Ginny était vive et pleine d'énergie, Blaise était d'un naturel jovial et enthousiaste tout en étant réfléchi et nettement moins tête-brulée que Harry. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un capable de la suivre dans ses aventures mais aussi de lui apporter réconfort et protection quand elle en avait besoin. Harry était plutôt du genre à foncer de lui-même sans regarder derrière et « qui m'aime me suive ». Blaise était le genre de personne attentive qui la soutiendrait mais saurait aussi la freiner quand elle partait dans l'excès et qui assurerait ses arrières. A la fois ami complice et amant protecteur. Oui, il voyait ça très bien.

\- Écoute, je n'ai pas voulu ça mais je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles. Ginny a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi et je ne veux vraiment pas que ça vous empêche de garder contact. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie que ça pourrisse notre amitié. Alors si tu veux me le faire payer une bonne fois pour toute je ne t'en empêcherais pas.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et fronça les sourcils.

\- Attends, quoi ?

\- Juste… pas le nez s'il te plait.

Une furieuse envie de rire envahit Harry quand il comprit. Est-ce que Blaise Zabini, Serpentard et Auror de son état, se tordait d'appréhension devant lui parce qu'il avait peur… qu'il le frappe ?! Il éclata d'un rire joyeux qui fit froncer les sourcils de son interlocuteur.

\- Oh, Blaise, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ? demanda-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

\- Eh bien, elle m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble jusqu'à ce matin, et qu'elle était partie parce que c'était une chance qu'on a qu'une fois dans sa vie de rencontrer son âme-sœur.

Harry hocha la tête essayant de calmer son sourire.

\- Elle aurait surtout dû te dire que nous deux ce n'était pas sérieux. Quand on s'est remis ensemble on a été très clair avec l'autre dès le début. Et je comprends parfaitement sa réaction de ce matin. J'ai juste été surpris parce que ça m'est tombé dessus d'un coup. Et cette histoire de liens… Enfin bref.

Blaise avait plissé les yeux, ne semblant pas certain de pouvoir le croire. Harry eut à nouveau un petit sourire.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire pour ça Blaise, sérieusement. Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Sauf, bien sûr, si tu fais du mal à Ginny. Mais pour ça, elle a cinq frères qui vont se charger de te le faire comprendre donc je ne vais pas trop insister !

\- Je ne sais pas s'il y a matière à l'intimidation fraternelle pour l'instant. On ne se connait pas vraiment. On a passé une super journée et on se revoit ce soir mais qui sait où ça va nous mener.

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête mais il n'était pas dupe. Blaise semblait avoir vraiment envie que cela fonctionne avec Ginny.

\- Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien, dit-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur suivi de Blaise. Je suis content que cette histoire vous ait permis de vous trouver.

\- Ouais. J'étais vraiment dubitatif au début quand j'ai vu cette histoire de liens. Mais quand j'ai trouvé Ginny Weasley sur mon pallier je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas que des conneries.

Harry eut une moue dubitative. Ce n'était peut-être pas que des conneries mais il restait franchement sceptique. Blaise le regarda un instant. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur le hall du Ministère il lança :

\- Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ? Je connais un chouette endroit sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry parut étonné.

\- Tu ne vas pas retrouver Gin ?

\- On a rendez-vous à vingt heures, j'ai largement le temps.

Il repensa vaguement à son chocolat chaud devant la cheminée mais il n'hésita pas longtemps.

\- D'accord.

Ils empruntèrent les cheminées pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Harry salua Tom qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux puis ils sortirent tous les deux dans l'arrière-cours. Harry sortit sa baguette et tapota la brique. Aussitôt le mur se mit en mouvement, laissant apparaitre la rue. En passant l'arche de brique Harry s'immobilisa face à la vision qui s'offrait à eux. Il n'était pas très tard mais il faisait déjà nuit et dans le ciel nocturne du Chemin de Traverse des dizaines de fils dorés se croisaient, s'entremêlaient, formant des arabesques d'or qui ondulaient doucement. Le spectacle était magnifique et Harry l'admira avec des yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement.

\- Ce sont sans doute les plus belles décorations de Noël que j'ai jamais vu, murmura la voix de Blaise près de lui.

Harry hocha la tête sans pouvoir décrocher son regard du ballet des fils magiques. Ils s'avancèrent en silence, le nez en l'air comme de nombreux passants qui savouraient aussi la féérie du moment. Ils entrèrent finalement dans un café à l'ambiance conviviale où il faisait bien chaud. Blaise salua joyeusement le patron en commandant deux vins chauds et s'installa près d'une fenêtre. Harry ôta son manteau en laissant ses yeux se perdre à nouveau dans la danse des fils dorés qu'ils apercevaient par la fenêtre.

\- Rien que pour ce spectacle, je suis heureux d'avoir pu assister à ce phénomène, dit Blaise en suivant son regard.

\- Oui, je suppose. Ces liens ont au moins l'avantage d'être beaux.

Il remercia le serveur d'un sourire quand il apporta leurs boissons alors que Blaise ne le quittait plus des yeux.

\- Je me trompe ou tu es vraiment hostile à cette histoire de comète et de liens magiques ?

Harry eut un ricanement avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Par Merlin, ça sentait si bon ! Il y avait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas bu de vin chaud. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage, il prit un instant pour se délecter du goût chaud et épicé. Il émit un petit son appréciateur avant de se rappeler que Blaise lui avait posé une question. Il lui envoya un sourire par-dessus son verre.

\- Je suis sûr que Ginny a dû te dire une chose ou deux à ce propos.

Blaise eut un haussement d'épaule.

\- Elle a dit que tu étais en colère mais je pensais plutôt que c'était dû à la rupture.

\- Eh bien non, je te le répète ce n'était plus vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une relation que l'on partageait. Depuis un moment déjà. D'ailleurs c'était même devenu plutôt platonique ces derniers mois.

Blaise s'étouffa dans son verre et Harry eut un petit rire alors qu'il se mettait à tousser.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de connaitre les détails, fit Blaise avec un regard noir.

\- Justement, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. On est resté ensemble jusqu'à maintenant surtout pour le plaisir de la compagnie. Plus vraiment pour le reste.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas savoir qui est au bout de ton fil ?

La question ne contenait aucun jugement, juste de la curiosité. Pourtant Harry biaisa.

\- Toi tu as l'air plutôt convaincu par tout ça on dirait. Tu crois vraiment à toute cette histoire d'âme sœur ?

Blaise ne fit pas de remarque sur son absence de réponse mais il lui lança un regard signifiant clairement qu'il ne se contenterait pas de ça.

\- Eh bien en fait oui. Je pense sincèrement qu'il y a quelque part dans le monde une personne qui nous est destiné plus que tout autre. Et que c'est valable pour chacun d'entre nous. Quelqu'un qui serait l'autre moitié d'un tout auquel tu appartiens, comme une pièce complémentaire. Je trouve que le terme d'âme-sœur correspond plutôt bien à cette image.

Harry fit rouler son verre entre ses doigts.

\- C'est très platonicien comme façon de penser. Et assez surprenant de ta part je dois dire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec un ricanement. Parce qu'un Serpentard n'est pas sensé croire en l'amour unique ?

\- Non, simplement parce que je te pensais plus… comment dire… plus épicurien ?

Blaise eut un éclat de rire.

\- Je suis très épicurien. J'ai eu beaucoup de relations, je ne m'en cache pas. Ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que l'âme-sœur existe.

Harry inclina légèrement la tête. Blaise eut un sourire.

\- Chose à laquelle tu ne crois pas.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

\- Pas vraiment je dois dire. Je suis plutôt du genre à penser qu'il y a plein de gens avec qui on pourrait vivre l'amour, et que tout repose davantage sur le contexte, le hasard et la façon dont se font les choses. Tu rencontres telle personne plutôt qu'une autre, de telle manière et ça déclenche toute une histoire.

\- Alors c'est un débat d'idée opposant la destinée et le hasard ?

\- Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, dit-il distraitement. Mais si on est vraiment destiné à une seule personne, tu imagines comme c'est cruel ? Quelle est la probabilité pour que tu la rencontres, sur l'échelle d'une simple vie et de toute une planète ? Combien de personnes sont passées à côté sans la voir ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que tu la rencontres un jour. Il y a de quoi devenir dépressif.

\- Peut-être mais là on a une opportunité, dit Blaise en agitant son poignet.

Harry le regarda un instant avec un air très sérieux avant de lancer tout à trac :

\- Tu as déjà été amoureux Blaise ?

Le jeune homme sembla sincèrement surpris de cette question.

\- Euh… Oui c'est déjà arrivé.

\- Et pourtant tu maintiens que Ginny est ton âme-sœur. La moitié que tu attendais, celle qui te complète.

\- C'est ce qu'il semblerait, dit-il prudemment.

\- Mais tu as déjà été amoureux d'une personne qui n'était pas ta moitié. Imagine que tout ceci soit arrivé et que tu ais rencontré Ginny alors que tu étais en couple avec quelqu'un dont tu étais amoureux. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

Blaise essaya de sérieusement penser à sa réponse mais le fait était qu'il était clairement décontenancé par la tournure de la conversation.

\- Je… je n'en sais strictement rien.

\- De mon point de vue tu aurais deux réaction possibles : quitter cette personne pour aller avec Ginny en la faisant probablement souffrir, mais après tout ce n'est pas elle ton âme-sœur. Ou bien rejeter Ginny pour rester avec celle que tu aimes en passant le reste de ta vie à te demander ce qui se serait passer si tu étais parti avec elle puis finir par détruire ton couple réel au profit d'un fantasme qui n'a jamais existé.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Harry prit le temps de finir son verre et de faire signe au serveur pour qu'il les renouvelle avant de répondre.

\- Au point où tu réalises que ce n'est pas bon de se laisser commander par un évènement extérieur qui te dit qui tu es sensé aimer. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses liens tu aurais pu vivre très heureux avec cette personne et ne jamais te poser de questions. Bref. Tu aurais vécu ta vie avec une chose fascinante qu'on appelle le libre arbitre.

\- Tu sembles avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question, fit remarquer Blaise en se reculant sur sa chaise pour que le serveur pose les nouveaux verres devant eux.

\- Pas tellement. C'est simplement que tout le monde a l'air charmé par cette histoire de liens magiques et je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est si séduisant de se retrouver en face d'un inconnu et de lui dire qu'on est destiné à lui par une force supérieure.

\- Peut-être parce que la plupart des gens ont peur de passer à côté de quelque chose qui pourrait être une belle histoire.

\- Et bien je trouve la magie du hasard beaucoup plus belle. Laisser les choses se faire et se défaire à mesure de ta vie.

Blaise le regarda un instant. Il ne s'était pas exactement attendu à ça en lui proposant d'aller boire un verre mais à vrai dire il trouvait cette conversation passionnante. Le Survivant avait des idées très différentes des siennes et pas vraiment celles qu'il aurait cru. Cela dit quelque chose le chiffonnait.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il n'y a pas que ça qui te retient. Si vraiment tu penses que l'on peut aimer plusieurs personnes pourquoi pas celle-ci ? demanda-t-il en désignant le fil de Harry autour de son poignet.

Harry suivit son geste et laissa son regard couler le long de son lien, de son poignet vers les hauteurs de la pièce. Il ondulait paisiblement au-dessus de leurs têtes avant de sortir par la fenêtre et se mêler au ballet des autres liens s'élevant et se perdant dans la nuit. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé avec ça Harry se demanda, se demanda _réellement_, ce que pouvait bien penser la personne à laquelle il était rattaché. Serait-elle de son avis ou de celui de Blaise ? Le fait que personne ne soit encore apparu devant lui en proclamant qu'il était sa moitié tendait vers la première option.

\- Ça pourrait être une occasion étrange et originale de rencontrer quelqu'un. Et que ça colle ou pas entre vous, tu auras au moins essayé.

Harry l'écouta distraitement sans lâcher son fil des yeux, à tel point qu'il eut l'impression qu'un trait de lumière serait pour toujours inscrit sur ses rétines. Les mots sortirent sans qu'il n'ait pu penser à les retenir, hypnotisé par la douce lueur couleur miel qui émanait de ce filin.

\- Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un. Depuis longtemps.

Blaise suspendit son souffle mais Harry ne le remarqua même pas.

\- C'est quelqu'un que j'estime, que je respecte et qui, je pense, mérite vraiment d'être aimé. Et c'est quelqu'un qui m'est complètement inaccessible.

Il leva les yeux, se rappelant soudain où il était et avec qui. Pour autant il n'essaya pas d'écourter sa confession.

\- J'ai essayé de l'oublier au début. D'effacer ce sentiment parce que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Mais je n'ai pas réussi et je n'ai plus envie. Je m'y suis habitué. C'est un sentiment chaud et doux, il est là et c'est tout. Ça m'est devenu égal s'il ne connait pas de concrétisation.

\- Même si ça te fait passer à côté du bonheur ? demanda Blaise à voix basse.

\- Je ne suis pas malheureux, contesta Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ce qui est très différent d'être heureux.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je m'en fiche un peu. Je suis bien comme je suis. Avec mes amis, mon boulot, ma maison et mes sentiments à sens unique.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de vin chaud.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une relation, pour oublier, passer à autre chose, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. J'ai déjà rencontré la personne que je veux aimer. Et je ne laisserai pas cette comète de Noël décider à ma place.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence au cours duquel ils finirent leurs verres. Blaise semblait méditer ses dernières paroles. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il allait bientôt devoir y aller s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

\- Et… ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, si ce quelqu'un était au bout de ton fil ?

Harry eut un petit rire, sincèrement amusé.

\- Ça c'est impossible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'imagine pas un monde où quelqu'un aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de faire de nous des âme-sœurs.

\- Peut-être que ça pourrait arriver dans un monde où tu en es tombé amoureux.

Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire, mais il avait à présent l'air plus las qu'amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil de m'encourager dans ce sens. Imagine que j'aille voir et que ça ne soit pas lui. Je t'en voudrais beaucoup de m'avoir donné de faux espoirs.

Blaise eut un sourire malicieux et Harry rougit légèrement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait laissé échapper. « Lui ». Mais l'autre homme ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de finir le fond de son verre avant de lui lancer :

\- Je ne suis pas gentil. Je suis un Serpentard.

Harry eut un petit rire alors qu'ils se levaient.

\- C'est pas un peu réducteur ça, Zabini ?

Blaise eut l'air très fier de lui.

\- Ouais mais ça en jette toujours autant !

Il régla la note, ignorant les protestations de Harry et arguant que c'était lui qui l'avait trainé ici.

\- Merci pour le verre, dit le Survivant en sortant dans le froid.

Il remonta son écharpe jusqu'à son nez qui lui fit mal tant la différence de température avec l'intérieur était importante.

\- Merci pour la conversation, répondit joyeusement Blaise qui ne semblait pas gêné par le froid avec son manteau grand ouvert.

\- Passe une bonne soirée. Et embrasse Ginny de ma part.

Blaise grimaça en serrant la main de son collègue.

\- Permet moi de décliner. C'est vraiment bizarre en sachant que vous vous êtes levés dans le même lit ce matin.

\- Je te l'accorde, dit Harry avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

\- A lundi Potter !

\- A lundi Zab'.

Harry s'avança dans la rue, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas avant de se faire interpeller. Il se retourna vers Blaise.

\- Si je peux me permettre un conseil, et même si tu vas probablement trouver ça « réducteur »… Tu devrais agir un peu plus comme le Gryffondor que tu as l'habitude d'être.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête, vaguement méfiant.

Ils avaient passé un chouette moment, était-ce vraiment la peine d'en venir aux insultes ? Mais Blaise lui adressa un grand sourire qui ne semblait pas du tout hostile ni moqueur.

\- Arrête de réfléchir et agis !

Sur ce il lui fit un salut de la main et disparut dans la direction opposée. Harry resta un instant immobile fixant l'endroit où avait disparu l'autre homme. Un mouvement attira son attention à la limite de son champ de vision et il leva les yeux vers son lien doré qui ondulait tranquillement tout autour de lui. Un peu comme s'il dansait. Comme s'il encourageait les paroles de Blaise. Agir, ne pas réfléchir. Harry le regarda un long moment, fasciné malgré lui. Un sourire désabusé fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il prêtait décidément trop d'intentions à une simple manifestation magique.

..ooOOoo..

**_SAMEDI 22 DECEMBRE_**

\- Et tu n'es même pas un peu… curieux ?

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était installé avec elle dans le salon de la maison qu'elle partageait avec Ron et il croyait sincèrement qu'après lui avoir brièvement raconté ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il avait réussi à faire passer le massage. Il ne voulait PAS parler de cette histoire de liens ridicules. Sauf que visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait d'expérience que quand Hermione essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez, la meilleure défense c'était de prétendre qu'il n'entendait rien. Aussi, il continua à examiner l'une des dernières nouveautés de _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ qui était posé sur la table et qu'il triturait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Une toute nouvelle version de la potion _Rêve éveillé_, particulièrement réaliste et qui durait deux fois plus longtemps. En tout cas c'est ce que promettait l'étiquette.

\- Ce que je veux dire par là, Harry, c'est que c'est quand même une chance unique que nous avons.

Harry n'avait jamais essayé la version précédente à vrai dire, donc il n'était pas spécialement intéressé pour essayer celle-ci. Mais il fallait bien avouer que l'annonce sur le flacon était alléchante. « Vos rêves les plus fous à portée de baguette ».

\- Tu te rends compte sans ça la probabilité de rencontrer son âme sœur ?

Et puis ils avaient vraiment fait un effort sur le packaging. Ça avait de la gueule. Il aurait presque envie d'y gouter, tiens. Il aurait été curieux de voir à quoi ressemblaient ses rêves les plus fous. Peut-être un balai encore plus rapide que son Eclair de Feu avec lequel il pourrait faire le tour du monde. Ou bien une île paradisiaque couverte de cocotiers où personne ne viendrait lui parler de « Survivant ». Ou bien… Son vague sourire amusé s'effaça quand il pensa à une paire d'yeux orageux. Bon. Il partait un peu loin.

\- Harry tu m'écoutes ?

La voix d'Hermione lui fit lever la tête et ce n'est que quand il vit son expression agacée qu'il se rappela pourquoi il l'avait ignorée jusque-là.

\- Honnêtement, non, pas vraiment. Parce que je sais déjà ce que tu penses et il me semble t'avoir dit une douzaine de fois que je ne voulais pas en parler.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et Harry savait que ça ne suffirait pas pour la faire changer de sujet mais à vrai dire il était à court d'idée.

\- Mais…

\- Mione, ça suffit, dit-il d'un ton qui trahissait clairement son ennui. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es si pleinement heureuse de savoir qui est ton âme sœur que j'ai envie de savoir qui est la mienne. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec quelqu'un simplement parce que ce truc – il leva son poignet au-dessus de la table – est apparu ? C'est si anormal d'avoir envie d'être libre de choisir ?

Le regard d'Hermione se voilà de tristesse pendant un instant mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour l'arrêter.

\- Ça ne te prive pas de choisir, Harry. C'est…

\- Explique-moi, la coupa-t-il, la différence entre un lien qui me dit qui je dois aimer et une prophétie qui me dit ce que je dois faire. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça !

Il eut un geste hargneux sur son poignet gauche, essayant d'enlever le lien doré comme il aurait arraché un bracelet. Evidemment cela n'eut pas d'autre effet que de le faire onduler avec langueur. Il donnait vraiment l'impression de se foutre de lui. Sa frustration augmenta d'un cran.

\- C'est à cause de cette personne, pas vrai ?

Il leva les yeux sur son amie et l'air désolé qu'elle affichait lui fit ressentir une grande lassitude. « Ça suffit, eut-il envie de dire. Je ne suis _pas_ malheureux. »

\- Cette personne dont tu parlais à Poudlard. Tu y penses encore n'est-ce pas ? Tu tiens encore à elle.

\- Ce n'est pas important, soupira-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est ça qui te retient n'est-ce pas ? Mais imagine une seule seconde si ton âme sœur…

\- Hermione.

Et il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il y avait dans sa voix à cet instant précis qui réussit enfin à convaincre la jeune femme qu'il voulait clore le sujet, mais ça eut le mérite de fonctionner. Le silence qui suivit s'étira longtemps avant qu'Harry ne le rompe en lui demandant des nouvelles de son affaire sur la protection des droits des loup-garou. Il sourit quand la jeune femme s'enflamma aussitôt en lui racontant les derniers rebondissements de l'histoire. Son amie se battait comme une lionne pour faire en sorte que les victimes de lycanthropie aient les mêmes droits que tous les autres sorciers et pour bannir les injustices à leur égard de manière générale. Harry était persuadé que dès lors que la loi qu'elle défendait auprès du Ministère serait adoptée, elle trouverait une autre cause à défendre et pour laquelle se battre. Une bouffée de tendresse et de nostalgie le saisit alors qu'il posait sa joue dans sa main. Hermione resterait toujours la Hermione qui défendait bec et ongles les elfes de maison de Poudlard. « Aussi longtemps qu'il y aura des injustices elle sera prête à se battre pour les voir disparaitre » se dit-il pensivement. Et sans doute considérait-elle comme une injustice le fait que Harry se refuse à découvrir ce qu'il y avait au bout de ce fil. Elle pensait probablement qu'il avait droit au bonheur, le même que le sien. Sauf que celui-là il n'était pas prêt de le trouver.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit dans l'entrée environ dix minutes plus tard, le visage d'Hermione se métamorphosa et Harry sut instantanément que la conversation était terminée. L'expression de son amie n'était que pure félicitée alors qu'elle regardait derrière lui et que son fil doré s'élevait doucement dans les airs.

\- Je suis rentré ! s'exclama une voix familière et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Hermione trépigner joyeusement sur sa chaise.

Hermione qui trépignait, c'était un spectacle assez rare pour être apprécié.

\- Oh salut Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu serais là.

Et il avait l'air content de le voir mais ça semblait quand même très secondaire. Harry se tourna vers Ron qui accrochait distraitement son manteau.

\- Salut Ron !

\- Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là, qu'Harry se dit qu'il avait perdu l'attention de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était le fait que Ron ne l'avait même pas regardé tant il était occupé à contempler sa compagne, ou si c'était la bouillie qu'Hermione était en train de faire avec son reste de gâteau qu'elle ne regardait absolument pas alors qu'elle était en totale admiration devant le nouveau venu, mais les indices étaient tous formels.

\- Oh, tu sais, à peine une ou deux heures, dit-il nonchalamment. J'avais besoin d'un soutien moral après avoir découvert que mon âme-sœur est Michael Corner.

\- Super, répondit Ron d'un ton enjoué sans lui accorder le moindre regard alors qu'il s'avançait vers Hermione.

\- Oui, vraiment super, soupira Harry d'un ton dramatique. Enfin je suppose que même si j'ai eu un choc en l'apprenant, c'était un peu extrême de le métamorphoser en dinde. Surtout en période de fête de fin d'année. Il faudrait peut-être que je fasse quelque chose à ce sujet, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Bien sûr, oui, fit Ron alors qu'il n'écoutait vraisemblablement rien.

Il venait d'atteindre Hermione qui s'était levée pour l'accueillir et l'univers aurait aussi bien pu disparaître qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte. Le couple était en train de réinventer l'expression « se dévorer des yeux ». D'après ce que Harry avait compris ça donnait ce résultat à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils étaient âme-sœurs.

\- Bon, ben je vais vous laisser.

Il observa le fil doré qui les liait s'agiter, visiblement ravi de cette réunion. Il s'enroula autour d'eux comme un cocon, les poussant l'un vers l'autre et les isolant du reste du monde.

\- Non, vraiment les amis, fit un Harry amusé en se levant. N'insistez pas, je vais y aller. J'ai des tonnes de choses à faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Il attrapa son manteau et l'enfila sans avoir obtenu autre chose qu'un vague « Mmhmm » de la part d'Hermione. Se demandant jusqu'à quel point ses amis étaient déconnectés il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Au fait, je voulais vous annoncer la nouvelle moi-même : j'ai démissionné du ministère. Je pense me reconvertir dans l'écriture. Je crois qu'il est grand temps que le public sache la véritable histoire du Grand Harry Potter alors je vais écrire ma biographie. J'ai reçu quelques idées très intéressantes de Rita Skeeter.

N'observant aucune réaction chez ses amis, il sortit avec un ricanement. Il regarda sa montre. Chronomètre du temps de réaction enclenché. Sur un dernier ricanement il transplana.

..ooOOoo..

Il apparut directement dans son salon et resta planté là un instant, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Cette pièce qui lui avait semblé si accueillante la veille au soir lui donnait à présent la furieuse envie de fuir. Elle était trop grande, trop vide, trop froide. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir il transplana à nouveau, vers le premier endroit auquel il pensa. Il cligna les yeux, laissant un sentiment familier l'envahir. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'il venait à Pré-au-Lard : une vague de tendresse et de nostalgie l'envahissait, le baignant d'une douce mélancolie. Il se souvenait des heures passées à arpenter le village, des friandises de Honeydukes, de tous les verres de bieraubeurre bus aux Trois Balais, des batailles de boules de neige en hiver et de la paresse sous les arbres en savourant une glace en été. Il y avait aussi eu des souvenirs sombres mais aucun n'arrivait à effacer la sensation que ce village abritait une certaine magie en plus d'une part de son adolescence. D'autant plus en cette saison où les maisons et les rues étaient couvertes d'un manteau de neige et emplies de décorations de Noël. Il enfouit son menton dans son écharpe. Il faisait bien plus froid ici qu'à Londres. Un frisson le traversa et il le vit se répercuter dans le fil doré qui sortait de sa poche. Il l'observa un instant du coin de l'œil. La sensation était différente. C'était bizarre et difficile à expliquer mais il sentait… comme si… comme si le lien s'était étiré. Comme s'il s'était éloigné de la personne à laquelle il était relié. Il s'ébroua pour chasser cette pensée et s'avança dans la rue principale. Il sourit en passant devant les vitrines bariolées et les façades illuminées. Il adorait Noël et l'ambiance qui flottait dans l'air à l'approche des Fêtes. Oubliant ses préoccupations il se dirigea vers les Trois Balais en fredonnant un chant de Noël qu'avait entonné une chorale sur la place du village.

\- Bonjour ! fit une voix joviale et étonnamment masculine lorsqu'il poussa la porte du pub.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant que ce n'était pas Hannah derrière le comptoir mais un autre visage connu. Neville Longdubas leva la tête du verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer et eut un sourire ravi en le reconnaissant.

\- Harry !

Son ami semblait positivement surpris de le voir. C'est vrai que cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Harry venait de temps en temps boire un verre au Trois Balais. Le pub avait été racheté par Hannah Abbot, leur ancienne camarade de classe quand Madame Rosmerta avait décidé de prendre sa retraite, mais il avait gardé tout son charme et l'ambiance conviviale qui avait fait son succès, même si pour l'heure il n'y avait pas foule. En dehors de Neville, seule une table était occupée par trois jeunes gens en plus d'un homme seul accoudé au comptoir. Quand il venait Harry envoyait toujours un message à Neville, enseignant de Botanique à Poudlard pour lui proposer de se voir. Ce dernier acceptait à chaque fois et Harry savait que ce n'était pas seulement pour le plaisir de sa compagnie mais aussi pour le sourire de la charmante propriétaire des lieux. Mais ces derniers temps, Harry avait eu beaucoup de boulot et n'avait pas pris le temps de se déplacer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Neville sans se départir de son immense sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que **_tu_** fais là ? lui renvoya Harry en lançant une œillade circonspecte à son tablier.

\- Oh, je donne un coup de main à Hannah, elle avait une course à faire alors je suis passé derrière le comptoir.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre une voix flegmatique s'éleva sur sa gauche.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec le monde qu'il y a c'était indispensable de tenir la caisse pendant qu'elle allait acheter trois plaques de beurre.

Harry tourna la tête et reconnut alors l'homme accoudé au comptoir auquel il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention en entrant. Théodore Nott, son habituel air désabusé collé au visage, sirotait un verre de ce qui semblait être du Whisky-Pur-Feu. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se croisent ici, Harry pouvait même affirmer sans mentir qu'il avait eu davantage de contact avec Nott en deux ans de soirées dans ce pub qu'en sept ans d'études à Poudlard. Et même s'ils n'avaient clairement pas la relation amicale qu'il partageait avec Blaise, il appréciait assez la compagnie étrange de cet homme qui semblait blasé de tout.

\- C'est un établissement de qualité, le sermonna Neville d'un ton qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'Hermione quand elle leur servait son habituel « tu n'as pas lu l'histoire de Poudlard ? ». On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser le comptoir vide même pour quelques minutes.

Alors que Nott levait les yeux au ciel, Harry réprima un sourire.

\- « On » ? releva-t-il innocemment en enlevant son manteau avant de s'installer à côté de Nott.

Il comprenait de mieux en mieux l'humeur rayonnante de son ami. Celui-ci se mit à rougir.

\- Oui, enfin… Je veux dire… Hannah. Et euh…

Il triturait nerveusement le lien doré au niveau de son poignet.

\- En fait, tu vois, on a découvert que… Tu vas pas le croire, héhé… Mais, elle et moi…

\- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Longdubas. Abrège. Vous êtes liés, on a compris.

Cette fois Harry ne retint pas son sourire. Nott n'avait décidemment pas deux sous de patience. A se demander comment il supportait ses élèves et surtout pourquoi il avait eu l'idée de devenir professeur à Poudlard. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Puis Neville posa ses mains à plat sur le bar.

\- Ouais, euh… c'est l'idée, conclut-il en regardant Harry d'un air sérieux.

Celui-ci fut presque étonné de ne pas avoir à se forcer pour sourire. Il était venu ici dans l'espoir d'échapper un peu à toutes ces histoires de liens mais il était quand même content pour son ami. Il le savait amoureux de la jeune femme depuis un certain temps et cette concrétisation était une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je suis content pour toi Nev'.

Neville eut un sourire heureux, ses joues légèrement rougies.

\- Alors ! dit-il avec entrain pour changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

\- Une bièraubeurre.

\- Allons bon. Tu es en service ou quoi ?

Harry se tourna vers Théo tandis que Neville préparait sa boisson.

\- Quelqu'un t'a cassé ta baguette Nott ?

\- Pas encore non.

\- Alors que fais-tu ici à broyer du noir accoudé au comptoir ?

\- Je suis venu prendre un peu de courage liquide, dit-il en levant son verre.

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Oh pour un petit Serpentard comme toi il va en falloir beaucoup plus qu'un verre.

\- Vraiment, Potter ? Tu la joues encore comme ça ?

\- Et pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de courage ? demanda Harry en remerciant Neville d'un sourire alors qu'il déposait sa boisson devant lui.

\- Pour affronter un Basilic, soupira Théo. A ton avis.

Il avait eu un tic nerveux du poignet et Harry se demanda si ça avait un rapport avec la personne à laquelle il était lié. Pourtant son « pas encore » de toute à l'heure semblait dire que la confrontation n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Avait-il besoin de courage pour aller voir qui était au bout de son fil ? La voix douce de Neville le tira de ses réflexions.

\- Et toi alors Harry ?

Son ami le regardait dans les yeux et il n'eut pas beaucoup d'effort à faire pour savoir ce qu'il lui demandait exactement. Il haussa des épaules en faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Nott eut un ricanement sarcastique.

\- Ben voyons.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

L'ancien Serpentard posa violemment son verre sur le comptoir et se tourna vers lui, ses yeux noirs le fixant de cette manière qui mettait parfois Harry mal à l'aise et dont il semblait spécialiste.

\- Je ne te crois tellement pas que je te propose un pari. Si tu gagnes, je te laisse mettre toutes tes consommations dans cet « établissement de qualité » sur mon compte pendant… disons six mois. Si je gagne…

Il eut un rictus mauvais et Harry craignit le pire.

\- … tu fais une intervention dans chacune de mes classes.

La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il pendant que Neville laissait échapper un éclat de rire. Ce n'est totalement pas équitable !

\- Arrêtes ! Des consommations gratuites contre quelques heures de ton temps de Sauveur si précieux. C'est absolument en ta faveur.

\- Alors seulement les Septième année.

\- Toutes mes classes, répliqua-t-il sur un ton implacable.

Harry plissa les yeux.

\- Tu as deux classes par niveau, ça fait quatorze heures de cours !

\- Et je suis sûr que le grand Harry Potter qui attrape des Mages Noirs à mains nues toutes les semaines est capable de surmonter ça.

\- Contre un an de boisson alors.

Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il négociait alors que c'était Nott qui avait lancé cette histoire et qu'il n'avait aucune foutue idée de l'enjeu mais il devait admettre qu'il s'amusait bien. Théo sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de finalement acquiescer. C'était de bonne guerre. De toute manière le Survivant n'était pas un gros buveur et Théo était sûr de gagner. Oh, Potter allait détester se retrouver face à des élèves pantelants d'admiration.

\- Tu veux juste occuper tes élèves et te prendre une semaine de vacances en fait, rit Neville.

\- Longdubas, je vais finir par croire que tu commences à me connaitre.

\- Et quelle est la teneur du pari ? demanda finalement Harry.

\- Simple. Je parie qu'avant la disparition des liens tu auras été voir qui est au bout du tien. Parce que ça te travaille beaucoup plus que tu ne le prétends.

Harry poussa un gémissement exaspéré.

\- Tu vas me psychanalyser aussi ?

\- Sans façon, je laisse les débats d'idées à Blaise. Tu pourras facilement le convaincre de te payer un verre en échange de tes impressions.

« Déjà fait » pensa Harry avec amusement. Il hésita à partager l'information avec lui mais ça semblait plus amusant de ne pas le conforter dans l'idée qu'il le connaissait si bien.

\- Tu me prêtes tes amis, Nott ? Comme c'est charitable de ta part.

\- Je n'en ai que deux, donc le tour sera vite fait. Et Blaise n'a pas attendu ma permission pour sympathiser avec toi. Deal ?

Théo tendit une main vers lui que Harry regarda avec méfiance. Et puis parce qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre mais également par incapacité de résister à un défi de Serpentard, il la serra.

\- Très bien

Nott afficha une expression satisfaite alors qu'il récupérait son verre.

\- Au fait Harry.

Les deux buveurs levèrent les yeux en simultanée vers Neville qui avait soudain le visage sérieux. Presque solennel.

\- Et… Ginny ?

Harry appuya sa joue contre sa main avec un sourire clairement amusé.

\- C'est marrant que tu en parles. Parce que justement… Elle est avec Blaise.

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux, Théo s'étouffa dans son verre dans un « _glup_ » des plus bruyant et Harry sirota sa boisson, satisfait de son effet.

\- Sérieusement ?! C'est elle son âme-sœur de rêve ?

\- J'ignorais que Blaise était assez romantique pour utiliser cette expression là mais ouais, visiblement.

Théo le dévisagea un moment.

\- Tu as l'air bouleversé, fit-il remarquer d'un ton plat.

Harry eut un petit rire avant de pousser un soupir théâtral.

\- Je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas extérioriser mais que veux-tu, je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

Théodore secoua la tête d'un air las.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais les Gryffondors.

Harry but une gorgée de son verre pour seule réponse. Il resta là un long moment à discuter avec Neville sous les commentaires sarcastiques et ponctuels de Nott. Lorsqu'Hannah revint de ses courses Neville se précipita pour l'aider et elle salua chaleureusement Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire de leur comportement l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient l'air si maladroits et rougissants mais tellement heureux. Nott choisit ce moment pour tirer sa révérence et Harry décida de le suivre. Une fois dehors, après avoir salué ses amis et leur avoir souhaité un Joyeux Noël, il leva le nez un peu déçu de voir qu'il ne neigeait pas. Il eut un sourire tordu quand son lien doré entra dans son champ de vision en se dandinant. Comme s'il voulait se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Comme s'il pouvait oublier sa présence.

\- Cette histoire aura au moins le mérite d'avoir ouvert les yeux de Longdubas, marmonna Nott en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau alors qu'ils entendaient un éclat de rire venir de l'intérieur.

\- Pas que les siens, dit Harry en regardant deux jeunes femmes passer devant eux en babillant joyeusement, se tenant par la main et se dévorant des yeux.

Le lien qui les liait tourbillonnait doucement autour d'elle.

\- Eh bien, j'aurais de quoi répondre à mon ami gay qui refuse de suivre son lien de peur que cette comète soit une vieille réac et qu'elle le case avec une femme.

Harry eut un petit rire et son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine. Il hésita un instant puis…

\- Comment va Malfoy ?

Nott eut un reniflement.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait de lui.

\- Tu as dit toi-même que tu n'avais que deux amis et je sais de source sûre que Blaise n'est pas gay.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Nott incline la tête sur le côté. Ça semblait être sa manière de dire qu'il lui accordait ça

\- Pas d'enquête en cours ? demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton qui aurait pu paraitre platement ennuyé si Harry n'y avait pas décelé un certain dédain.

Il soupira.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai jamais cru coupable de quoi que ce soit. C'était dans le cadre d'une enquête plus large que j'ai dû investiguer sur les Malfoy.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'Auror dans ce département. Que ce soit toi assigné à leur cas était un pur hasard j'imagine.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Il exhala un nuage de vapeur avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Ce n'était pas un hasard. Robards a juste un sens de l'humour de merde.

Nott parut un instant surpris de sa franchise mais ça ne dura pas et Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Deux ans auparavant il s'était retrouvé sur une enquête qui avait mobilisé une bonne partie du service concernant un réseau de ventes illégales d'objets et d'ingrédients de potions classés dangereux. Des clients mal renseignés ou peu prudents avaient trouvé la mort. Certains de ces objets ayant fait partie de ceux sur lesquels Voldemort avaient fait main-basse pendant la guerre, les soupçons s'étaient immédiatement portés sur les anciens Mangemorts. Le chef de service avait alors ordonné des fouilles et vérifications des possessions de toutes les familles apparentées de près ou de loin aux Mangemorts. Et Harry avait été assigné aux Malfoy sans contestation possible. Il s'était senti tellement honteux quand il avait frappé à la porte du Manoir Malfoy avec un mandat ordonnant la fouille de la maison et la consultation des documents se rapportant à toutes leurs possessions mobilières et immobilières. Il avait fait de son mieux pour contenir les deux hommes de la Brigade de Police Magique qui étaient avec lui mais il n'était rien d'autre qu'une jeune recrue à l'époque et les deux hommes plus anciens et plus âgés ne s'étaient pas privés de se défouler un peu en foutant le bordel. Tout le temps que dura la fouille il avait senti le regard du plus jeune Malfoy pesé sur lui, l'accusant de milles choses. Et pour la première fois, Harry s'était senti pathétique face à lui.

\- Ou une façon bien à lui de se venger. C'était un moyen comme un autre de renforcer l'humiliation, dit sobrement Théo, le ramenant à l'instant présent.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ma présence ait été la part la plus humiliante de cette histoire, souffla Harry, le regard perdu sur la neige givrée qui couvrait l'herbe.

Théodore haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense que si. Tu as toujours été un sujet sensible pour Draco.

Sur ce, il rajusta son écharpe et fit mine de s'éloigner. Mut par un besoin soudain, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

L'autre homme ne se retourna pas et lui répondit d'une voix indifférente.

\- Si ça t'intéresse vraiment demande lui toi-même, Potter. Il n'a pas changé d'adresse.

Il lui adressa un signe par-dessus son épaule et partit en direction du château. Harry le regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur.

\- Si seulement c'était si simple, souffla-t-il dans le vide.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_La suite et fin sera là vendredi ! D'ici là n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander de qui Harry peut-il bien être amoureux (ce suspense est intenable, vraiment) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello ! Voici donc la suite et fin de ce petit interlude de Noël ! _

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

**_DIMANCHE 23 DECEMBRE_**

Le jour suivant Harry concentra toute son énergie à ne pas penser à cette histoire d'âme sœur et cela impliquait d'ignorer le fil doré qui partait de son poignet et qui semblait désespérément vouloir attirer son attention. Cependant il parvient avec un certain succès à faire comme si de rien n'était. Tout d'abord il resta claquemuré chez lui, refusant de sortir pour ne pas voir à nouveau le ballet des fils mordorés dans le ciel londonien. Ensuite il passa la plus grande partie de sa journée enfoncé dans son canapé à lire un bon bouquin un casque sur les oreilles. Aussi lorsqu'il leva les yeux en fin d'après-midi parce qu'il commençait à avoir faim, il fut presque surpris de voir que le lien était toujours là. Enfin… dans la mesure où ça faisait quasiment trente minutes qu'il n'était pas venu se glisser sous son nez pour lui rappeler sa présence.

Il se prépara un rapide diner qu'il dégusta sur son canapé face à la cheminée allumée. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes alors qu'il songeait que cette histoire de comète et de liens magiques prendrait fin dans quelques heures. Finalement Nott allait perdre son pari. Ce n'était pas plus mal, se dit Harry avec de moins en moins de conviction. Il s'en fichait de cette histoire. Blaise et Hermione avait beau avoir essayé de le convaincre que ça ne coûtait rien d'aller voir et que _peut-être_ il pourrait être positivement surpris par la personne à laquelle il était lié, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se laisser convaincre. Il n'y avait aucune chance –aucune- que celui qu'il désirait soit au bout de ce putain de fil. Mais maintenant que le temps était quasiment écoulé, il commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas le regretter…

Une étrange sensation l'étreignit soudainement et il sentit son cœur rater un battement. La personne à laquelle le ruban le liait… Son _âme-sœur_… Elle s'était déplacée brusquement. Elle était à présent beaucoup plus proche, il pouvait le sentir dans son cœur, dans sa chair. Elle était à Londres. Sans aucun doute possible. Il ferma fortement les yeux essayant de se concentrer sur cette sensation, de trouver une façon rationnelle d'expliquer _pourquoi_ il le savait, pourquoi il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'elle s'était rapprochée de manière significative. En dehors de la sensation de douce chaleur que dégageait son poignet doré, il ne trouva rien, c'était là, tout simplement. Il pouvait le humer dans l'air, il pouvait apprécier cette soudaine proximité qui s'accompagna d'une euphorie qu'il s'avéra incapable de réfréner. Son « autre » l'avait-il senti aussi ? Avait-il perçu à quel point ce transplanage – ça avait été un déplacement si brusque, comment obtenir ce résultat autrement qu'en transplanant ? –avait réduit la distance entre eux à presque rien ? Harry avait le sentiment que tendre le bras lui suffirait à la toucher, et inconsciemment il le fit. Mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide et quand il ouvrit lentement les yeux, il n'y avait personne. La déception ne parvint pas à étouffer l'explosion d'adrénaline qui l'avait envahi. Il essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il ne voulait pas suivre l'appel de ce lien à son poignet mais toutes lui parurent absurdes, sans fondement ou dérisoires. Ne restait désormais que l'euphorie et l'espoir que tout irait bien. Le cordon semblait vibrer d'excitation depuis quelques minutes, comme s'il avait perçu le changement et qu'il trépignait littéralement de joie. Il le contempla un instant s'agiter, faire des circonvolutions dans l'air comme pour lui dire « viens, suis-moi. N'aie pas peur ». Sans plus hésiter Harry sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa une veste et sortit, lançant un rapide sort de verrouillage par-dessus son épaule. Il avait l'impression d'avoir bu le plus merveilleux des Felix Felicis et que ce soir rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'être heureux. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il restait avant la fin de l'action de la comète mais il en avait perdu assez comme ça. Plus confiant et extatique qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années, il suivit sans hésiter le chemin tracé par le fil doré. « Il faut que je sache. » Et tant pis si ça tournait mal. Il voulait savoir. Au moins cette fois, il voulait se laisser porter. Il n'envisagea pas de transplaner. Pourtant il était à peu près certain que s'il le faisait en se concentrant sur la sensation du lien doré il arriverait là où il voulait aller. Mais il voulait marcher, il voulait sentir la distance entre eux se réduire de plus en plus, il voulait savourer chaque pas qui faisait chauffer un peu plus son poignet. Ne ressentant plus le froid, il avança le nez en l'air suivant le dessin de son fil à travers les rues. Il ne savait pas où il allait, se contentant de suivre le chemin doré guidé par une voix qui semblait venir du fond de son être et qui lui assurait que c'était la bonne route. Il marcha longuement sans prêter attention à son itinéraire et au fur et à mesure il sentait la présence de plus en plus importante du lien. Il brillait plus, il chauffait plus. Il savait qu'il se rapprochait. Il le sentait. Au début il avait eu la sensation que son autre aussi se déplaçait mais depuis un moment déjà il semblait immobile. Comme s'il l'attendait. Harry s'arrêta un bref instant quand il se retrouva devant un petit parc qui lui semblait familier. Son cœur eut un soubresaut lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait du square Grimault, juste en face de sa maison. Il était revenu au point de départ. Il observa son fil doré, qui semblait plus brillant que jamais, passer par-dessus les grilles et s'enfoncer entre les arbustes couverts de neige. Il inspira profondément puis s'avança. Il sentait dans tout son être que son lié était juste là. Il passa le portail et lança un regard circulaire au square, le cœur battant.

Quand il le vit, il s'arrêta, frappé de stupeur. Il sentit son cœur accélérer encore et resta un instant immobile, trop chamboulé pour bouger. Une multitude de sentiments se mélangèrent en lui alors qu'il observait la silhouette immobile sous la neige, avant qu'un prenne le dessus sur les autres et l'enveloppe comme une couverture chaude. Harry aurait bien été incapable de mettre un nom dessus mais c'était un sentiment chaud et définitivement plaisant qui naissait dans sa poitrine et se répandait à travers ses veines alors qu'un sourire un peu incrédule mais vraiment doux se glissait sur son visage.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait espéré bien sûr, mais le voir de ses yeux était tout autre chose. Et puis ça avait été des pensées absurdes qu'il avait tenté de repousser de son mieux, parce que non, ce n'était même pas envisageable, et quel était l'intérêt de perdre son temps à espérer une chose impossible qui ne ferait que le rendre plus misérable quand il découvrirait la vérité inéluctablement décevante. Et pourtant il était là. Assis sur ce banc humide et probablement sale, et il devait y être depuis un moment à en juger par la neige qui commençait à s'accumuler sur ses épaules et le haut de sa tête nue. Il était là avec à son poignet ce filament couleur miel qui s'élevait dans le ciel, ondulait joyeusement comme un serpentin de fête lancé dans les airs, comme s'il voulait que tout le monde le voit redescendre et s'enrouler sur lui-même, se tortiller de plaisir avant de venir enlacer le poignet de Harry. La douce présence un peu fantomatique sur sa peau se transforma en une chaleur bienvenue qui se diffusa lentement dans tout son corps, réchauffant ses doigts engourdis par le froid. La proximité de la personne à laquelle il le rattachait ne devait pas y être étrangère. Il avait l'air plus vivant. Harry n'osait pas avancer plus, de peur que ce ne soit un mirage et qu'un seul geste de lui puisse briser l'instant. Alors, sa respiration hachée créant de petits nuages de buées, il resta là à l'observer. Et le mirage ne disparut pas. Il s'agita faiblement sur son banc, poussa un soupir tremblant et leva la tête vers le ciel épais et floconneux.

\- On en revient toujours au même point, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

Le soudain son de sa voix fit frémir Harry. Merlin, ce n'était vraiment pas un mirage alors ?

\- A la constatation de ma lâcheté. Je suis sorti de chez moi, vraiment déterminé tu vois. J'ai transplané, je suis venu jusqu'ici, j'ai commencé à marcher et puis… Et puis je n'ai pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. Et toi tu es là, courant dans le froid, fonçant tête baissée. Je m'arrête en tremblant et toi tu fonces en trépignant.

Un petit rire qui n'avait rien d'amusé lui échappa. Mais il ne regardait toujours pas Harry et ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Il avança de quelques pas vers le banc.

\- C'est absurde, hein ? Je ne pouvais juste pas. J'étais tétanisé. Tétanisé à l'idée que ça ne soit pas toi.

A ces derniers mots à peine murmurés, le cœur de Harry eut un soubresaut incontrôlé et il fut contraint de s'arrêter, le souffle court. Cet homme sur le banc semblait si vulnérable, plus vulnérable qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Plus vulnérable que cette fois où il l'avait vu pleurer dans des toilettes vides. Et il voulait encore le voir comme ça, mais seulement face à lui. Alors qu'Harry faisait un pas de plus, l'autre homme renifla un peu trop fort et souleva le menton d'un air fier.

\- Et j'imagine à peine ta déception et ta colère, dit-il d'une voix plus ferme mais pourtant tremblante. Alors jette-moi le sort que tu as sur le bout de la langue et tire-toi.

\- En fait… commença Harry, ayant de plus en plus de mal à contenir son sourire définitivement rayonnant et très certainement idiot. Je pensais plutôt te proposer d'aller boire un verre. Mais si tu préfères rester sous la neige à te geler toute la nuit, libre à toi.

Il y eut un petit silence.

\- En fait non, pas libre à toi, je préfèrerais vraiment que tu acceptes le verre.

Il se mordit la lèvre alors que Draco Malfoy redressait lentement la tête dans sa direction. Harry put enfin voir ses yeux et une bulle de joie éclata dans sa poitrine. En voyant l'expression incontestablement _allègre_ de Potter, il sembla définitivement perdu.

\- Et tu as tort, continua Harry d'une voix douce. Je n'ai pas foncé tête baissée.

Il détourna les yeux, observant le parc silencieux sous la neige et exhala un long nuage de vapeur.

\- Il m'a fallu deux jours pour me décider.

Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau vers Draco – son _âme-sœur_ – il vit que celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et le dévisageait d'une manière qu'Harry jugea impossible à lire. C'était une nouveauté d'après-guerre. Le visage de Draco Malfoy avait toujours été facile à lire. Que ce soit la colère, la moquerie, le mépris ou la peur, jamais dans leurs années d'études il n'avait pris la peine de masquer ses émotions. Mais maintenant, il arrivait souvent qu'Harry se retrouve face à lui sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. La neige continuait de tomber doucement autour d'eux dans cet étrange silence feutré qui donne l'impression que tous les sons sont un peu étouffés. Harry recula d'un pas et sans quitter Draco des yeux il fit un petit geste de la tête en direction du portail. Une question, une invitation. Draco expira longuement, créant une brume volatile autour de son visage qui se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Puis sans rien dire il se leva. Il semblait un peu crispé et Harry se demanda depuis combien de temps il était assis là dans le froid. Ils s'étaient visiblement tourné autour dans le voisinage pendant un petit moment avant qu'il ne s'arrête sur ce banc.

Ils sortirent du square en silence et marchèrent quelques minutes côte à côte, le fil doré entre eux semblait danser de joie. Le cœur battant la chamade, Harry avait l'impression d'évoluer au milieu d'un rêve. Il se sentait tellement fébrile qu'il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur que chacun de ses mots ne sorte complètement haché. Il les amena jusqu'à un bar du quartier qu'il fréquentait de temps en temps. Il fut soulagé de voir que moins de la moitié des tables étaient occupées. Ils pourraient parler sans avoir à hurler. Il tint la porte à Draco qui ne fit aucune réflexion et se contenta d'entrer en regardant nerveusement autour de lui. En passant près du bar Harry héla le patron.

\- Je vais prendre une bière. Une blonde en pression et…

Il tourna vers Draco un visage interrogateur.

\- Pareil.

\- Deux pressions s'il vous plait.

L'homme hocha la tête et ils allèrent s'installer sur une table un peu à l'écart des autres clients. Le silence s'étira entre eux, attendant d'un accord tacite que leurs boissons arrivent. Harry en profita pour détailler discrètement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela devait remonter à un peu moins d'un mois, Malfoy était alors en compagnie de Blaise et Harry s'était arrêté pour saluer son collègue qui l'avait accueilli avec bonhommie et lui avait proposé de se joindre à eux pour le déjeuner. Harry n'avait pas pu ne pas voir Draco se tendre et il avait décliné avec un pincement au cœur, persuadé que le jeune homme, qui ne lui avait pas décroché un mot, n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Il le vit relever le visage quand le serveur déposa les deux verres de bières devant eux. Non il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Sauf peut-être ses cheveux qui étaient un peu plus longs. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se résolut à être le premier à parler, luttant pour ne pas se racler nerveusement la gorge.

\- Alors… commença-t-il en s'appuyant sur la table. Comment était ton week-end ?

Draco passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place avec un soupir. Quelques mèches s'échappèrent aussitôt et retombèrent souplement le long de son visage. Harry observa leur mouvement avec une certaine fascination.

\- Eh bien, définitivement étrange. Une grande part a consisté à entendre mes parents se promettre à nouveau leur amour éternel et roucouler comme des adolescents, puis à écouter Pansy clamer haut et fort qu'une force supérieure n'avait pas à lui dicter sa conduite ou lui dire qui fréquenter.

\- Fréquenter ? répéta Harry avec amusement. Elle a vraiment utilisé ce mot ?

Draco leva ses yeux d'un gris orageux vers lui, faisant tressauter son cœur.

\- Eh bien elle l'a probablement dit dans un langage un peu moins châtié. Pourquoi est-ce important ? s'agaça-t-il finalement.

Harry haussa les épaules avec désintéressement.

\- J'ignorais que c'était une expression qui se disait toujours.

\- Contrairement à une croyance répandue, j'ai un vocabulaire très riche Potter, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Oh je suis bien placé pour le savoir, dit Harry avec un sourire amusé. Tes insultes ont toujours été très… fleuries.

Draco eut soudain l'air de s'être pris une gifle. Visiblement il n'appréciait pas d'être confronté à sa conduite passée. Harry se mordit doucement la lèvre. S'ils espéraient aller quelque part ensemble, ils ne pourraient certainement pas ignorer ce qu'ils avaient été avant, mais peut-être que ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment. Cependant ça pouvait aussi être le moyen de montrer à Draco qu'il était passé à autre chose. Alors, tant pour changer de sujet que pour prouver qu'il se souvenait de tout et que pourtant il était là, Harry reprit la parole avec décontraction.

\- J'en conclus que Parkinson n'a pas aimé apprendre qui était son âme sœur.

Draco lui jeta un regard méfiant, puis voyant l'expression toujours tranquille de Harry, il se détendit.

\- Aucune idée, puisqu'elle n'a pas cherché à la trouver. A vrai dire jouer les femmes bafouées était surtout une manière de masquer qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée de savoir de qui il s'agit. Et encore plus de découvrir que cette personne était déjà prise.

La fin de sa phrase était teintée d'une amertume qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi et un nouveau sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que pour beaucoup, les couples « classiques » n'ont pas fait beaucoup le poids face à « l'âme sœur ».

\- Permet moi d'en douter.

\- As-tu vu Zabini récemment ? demanda soudain Harry.

Le changement de sujet sembla déconcerter Draco qui répondit en plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Je l'ai vu jeudi soir. Et il m'a envoyé un hibou hier pour me dire de chercher mon âme-sœur parce qu'il avait rencontré la sienne et qu'il était infiniment heureux. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un bon exemple.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Blaise n'était pas en couple avant de la rencontrer.

\- Non mais son âme sœur l'était, elle.

Harry sirota son verre dans une apparente tranquillité alors que son cœur s'emballait.

\- Et tu es au courant parce que … ? demanda Draco lentement.

Harry ne dit rien, faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts. Draco n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il comprendrait très vite. D'ailleurs les sourcils blonds auparavant fortement froncés se haussèrent brusquement et il le regarda dans les yeux, un air ahuri sur le visage.

\- Weasley ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête. Mais la réaction de Draco une fois la surprise passée ne fut pas aussi positive qu'il l'espérait. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et son expression se fit froide.

\- Je vois.

Il se leva brusquement, faisant trembler la table. Il fouilla dans ses poches pendant qu'il déclarait rageusement :

\- Tu t'es fait larguer et soudainement tu t'es senti seul alors pourquoi ne pas aller voir qui serait au bout de ce putain de fil ? Avec un peu de chance ça aurait pu être un de tes fans cinglés prêt à réchauffer ton lit !

Il sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il lança quelques pièces sur la table sous le regard éberlué de Harry qui avait été bien loin de prévoir une réaction pareille.

\- Eh bien, ne compte pas sur moi, Potter ! cracha-t-il.

Sur ce il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide abandonnant son verre à peine entamé et une somme beaucoup trop importante sur la table. Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il se leva aussitôt et se lança à sa poursuite. Il le rattrapa à quelques mètres du bar puisqu'il était apparemment trop énervé pour penser à transplaner. Il enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de Draco, juste au niveau du lien doré. A ce contact celui-ci se mit à vibrer, semblant trépigner de joie de ce rapprochement, et Harry fut parcouru d'un sentiment de bien-être qui lui donna envie de gémir. Le frisson qu'il perçut sur la peau pâle de Draco lui indiqua qu'il l'avait senti aussi. Cela l'avait assez ébranlé pour ne pas qu'il résiste à la douce mais ferme prise de Harry qui le força à s'arrêter et à se tourner vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça, Malfoy, dit-il doucement.

\- Comme quoi ? souffla Draco.

Et il voulait tellement paraitre énervé mais sa voix tremblait. Depuis que Potter l'avait rejoint dans ce parc il avait l'impression que son cœur était soumis à un sortilège de confusion. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne savait pas ce que Potter faisait là, ce qu'il attendait de lui… Et cette incertitude le tuait. Harry soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, en premier lieu je ne voulais pas savoir qui il y avait au bout de ce fil. J'étais en colère contre Ginny de partir comme ça mais pas pour les raisons que tu imagines. Nous n'étions plus amoureux depuis longtemps mais on s'entendait et on s'amusait bien alors on s'est remis à… à se fréquenter.

Finalement peut-être bien qu'il allait adopter cette expression.

\- Et quand avant-hier elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait saisir cette chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui était vraiment fait pour elle, je n'avais pas de raison de la retenir. Seulement, je ne voulais pas qu'encore une fois ma vie échappe à mon contrôle. J'ai passé mon adolescence à lutter contre un fou parce qu'une prophétie avait déclaré que j'étais son ennemi attitré. En quoi le passage d'une comète était différent ? Finalement j'étais assez d'accord avec Parkinson. En quel honneur cette putain de comète devrait me dire qui était fait pour moi ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas choisir moi-même ?

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir que Potter continuait.

\- En fait j'étais surtout en colère parce que j'étais persuadé que la personne que je voulais, celle que j'aurais choisi si je pouvais… j'étais persuadé qu'elle m'était totalement hors d'atteinte. Et je ne voulais de personne d'autre. C'est pour ça qu'une relation avec Ginny était si confortable. On savait qu'on n'irait jamais très loin tous les deux. Et elle n'attendait plus rien de moi.

Harry n'avait pas lâché son poignet. Et par moment il prenait plaisir à faire passer son doigt sur le filin qui les reliait, leur provoquant à chaque fois un frisson partagé. Il regardait leurs deux poignets, si proches et définitivement liés. Et cette idée - qui deux jours plus tôt lui hérissait le poil - maintenant et parce que c'était cet homme lui procura une bouffée de chaleur et de joie.

\- Découvrir mon âme-sœur signifiait aussi renoncer définitivement à cette personne et je m'en savais incapable. J'ai beaucoup essayé et ça n'a jamais marché.

Harry pouvait sentir le pouls de Draco sous ses doigts. Il battait à un rythme effréné. Il essaya de le calmer en caressant la peau tiède avec douceur.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à savoir finalement ? demanda Draco, la gorge sèche.

Harry leva les yeux et il tomba dans ceux de Draco. La douce lueur du fil doré se reflétait dans les prunelles vertes, leur donnant un aspect mordoré irréel qui piégea complètement Draco. Il se sentait incapable de détourner le regard.

\- La possibilité que peut-être… Peut-être qu'il y avait une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, que cette personne se trouve au bout de ce fil.

Et les yeux de Harry étaient si chaleureux, si vivants et pleins d'émotions que, même avec la plus mauvaise volonté du monde, Draco ne pouvait pas se tromper sur ce que cela voulait dire. La personne que Harry voulait à ce point était au bout de ce fil. Et il n'avait aucune fichue idée du pourquoi ou du comment mais pour l'instant il essayait juste d'intégrer l'information aussi délicieuse que terrifiante. Il se sentait soudain à bout de souffle sans avoir couru, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Harry fit un pas en avant, il relâcha sa prise sur le poignet de Draco et glissa sa main pour venir prendre délicatement ses doigts dans les siens.

\- Tes mains sont glacées, dit-il dans un souffle.

Malfoy eut un petit reniflement.

\- Sais-tu seulement combien de temps je suis resté sur ce stupide banc dans le froid pendant que tu te baladais je ne sais où ?

Sa voix avait repris un peu d'assurance mais il n'était toujours pas aussi mordant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Harry fit un nouveau pas en avant.

\- Je suivais le fil.

Leurs visages étaient vraiment proches à présent et le souffle de Harry créait des petits nuages qui venaient caressaient les lèvres de Draco.

\- Tu sais, je connais un bon moyen de te réchauffer… murmura le Survivant sans lâcher le regard orageux qui lui faisait face.

Draco grogna. Cette remarque eut au moins le mérite de lui rendre un peu de contenance et il se demanda vaguement si ça n'avait pas été le but en voyant le sourire satisfait de Potter.

\- Potter, j'espère que cette phrase clichée à souhait va au moins découler sur un baiser, sinon je risque de m'énerver.

Harry souffla un rire sur ses lèvres.

\- Et nous n'avons vraiment pas envie que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout doucement, comme pour laisser à Draco le temps de réagir, il réduisit la distance qui les séparait jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur celles de l'autre homme. Ce simple contact fut d'une intensité prodigieuse. Les lèvres de Draco étaient glacées alors que le souffle qu'elles exhalaient était brulant et la sensation en elle seule aurait suffi à faire haleter Harry. Mais elle se combina à une indescriptible douceur qui les envahit tous deux partant de leurs poignets respectifs et qui gonfla dans leurs corps, roula comme une vague et éclata en un sentiment de félicitée bouleversant. A cet instant la maudite comète aurait bien pu s'écraser à côté d'eux qu'ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué. Mais rien ne tomba si ce n'est de doux flocons de neige qui semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Au bout d'un instant qui dura entre une seconde et une éternité ils se décollèrent légèrement pour reprendre leur souffle. Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux –qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés- pour croiser ce regard vert mordoré fascinant et il sentit son estomac se tordre quand il réalisa qu'il le dévorait littéralement. De son côté Harry peinait à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le ruban doré qui les reliait s'était enroulé tout autour d'eux, formant un cocon semblable à celui qu'il avait vu la veille autour de Ron et Hermione. Il se sentait bien, protégé et … juste vraiment très bien. Malgré son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et l'effervescence qui l'animait. Il lâcha les doigts de Draco pour monter fébrilement ses mains jusqu'aux joues pâles sans s'éloigner pour autant. Il avait besoin de sentir le souffle de Draco sur son visage pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il prit son visage en coupe avec douceur, il était tout aussi froid que ses doigts si ce n'est plus et Harry interpréta mal le frisson que ses paumes chaudes provoquèrent chez Draco.

\- Tu es vraiment gelé, souffla-t-il.

Avec un effort de volonté qui lui sembla colossal, il enleva ses mains du visage de Draco et commença à s'éloigner. Draco réagit aussitôt en agrippant ses bras pour le retenir. Le cœur d'Harry fit une embardée alors qu'il voyait l'expression confuse sur le visage de Draco. Il se dégagea doucement de son emprise, avec un sourire très doux et saisit à nouveau sa main.

\- Viens, dit-il en l'entrainant à sa suite.

..ooOOoo..

Draco laissa son regard errer sur la pièce qui l'entourait pendant qu'Harry ravivait le feu d'un geste de baguette, ses yeux s'arrêtant un instant sur l'énorme sapin chargé de décorations près de la cheminée. Il n'en revenait pas d'être là où il était. Chez Potter. Dans son salon. Après l'avoir embrassé dans la rue sous la neige. Son cœur s'emballa à cette pensée alors que le lien doré se mettait à onduler joyeusement. Il déglutit péniblement. Il se sentait terriblement nerveux et totalement ridicule de l'être alors que ce qu'il avait souhaité par-dessus tout semblait se réaliser. Non seulement Potter ne l'avait pas envoyé se faire voir mais en plus il semblait dans une certaine mesure partager ses sentiments. Ou en tout cas il semblait avoir envie d'être là, avec lui. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il incapable de faire quoique ce soit ? Heureusement pour lui Potter était un Gryffondor fonceur qui n'aimait pas le silence.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud ? Un thé ?

\- Je… crois que j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'un peu plus fort.

Harry eut un petit rire. Il se dirigea vers un meuble dont il sortit une bouteille d'Ogdens Old. Il leur en versa deux verres qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Draco le remercia d'un signe de tête en finit par s'asseoir également. Harry but une petite gorgée, soudain reconnaissant de la sensation brulante que la boisson fit naitre dans sa gorge et qui lui permit d'enfin retrouver pied dans la réalité. Mais Draco était toujours crispé, un peu sur la défensive, comme s'il avait du mal à admettre ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Harry parvint cependant sans trop de mal à engager la conversation et elle se déroula sans vraiment qu'ils fassent d'efforts, à mesure que leurs verres se vidaient et qu'ils se sentaient plus à l'aise dans le canapé épouvantablement moelleux. La chaleur de la cheminée et la lueur douce du lien qui voltigeait autour d'eux créaient une ambiance confortable, alors que les flocons de neige s'accumulaient sur la fenêtre.

\- Blaise est arrivé juste quand je partais, dit Harry alors qu'il terminait de lui raconter la désertion de la quasi-totalité de ses collègues vendredi.

\- Voyez-vous ça. Je ne vais pas me priver de chambrer Monsieur l'Auror qui a préféré conter fleurette plutôt que d'aller bosser.

\- Eh bien, pour ce que ça vaut il n'était pas le seul.

\- Oui mais il est le seul qui se permet de me faire la morale parce qu'il a un vrai métier comme tout adulte responsable alors que je me contente de gérer la fortune familiale comme un aristocrate prétentieux.

\- Voilà qui n'est pas du tout mérité, dit Harry masquant très mal son sourire derrière son verre.

Draco lui jeta un regard vaguement courroucé mais la chaleur de ses yeux démentait tout sentiment négatif.

\- Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas encore répondu à son hibou pour son invitation de mardi soir. Je vais lui faire payer de ne pas m'avoir dit qui était son âme-sœur.

\- Je suppose qu'il préférait te l'annoncer de vive-voix.

Draco lui lança un regard en coin accompagné d'un sourire narquois.

\- Je vais avoir beaucoup de courrier à envoyer d'ailleurs.

Harry baissa son verre, le regardant sans comprendre.

\- Il faut bien que je prévienne Théo qu'il a gagné son pari. Je suis à peu près sûr que tu ne vas pas le faire.

Harry baissa la tête en se pinçant l'arête du nez avec un soupir.

\- Oh bon sang…

\- Garde courage Potter, rit Draco, je suis convaincu que Théo acceptera quand même de te payer un verre pour t'aider à affronter la foule d'étudiants en délire que tu vas rencontrer. Enfin tu as de la chance qu'il enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tu vas avoir des tas de choses à leur raconter. Ça aurait été un chouia plus humiliant s'il faisait Potion.

Harry grogna en tournant son regard vers lui. L'air profondément amusé sur le visage de son vis-à-vis le fit sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'il te raconte chacune de nos rencontres ?

\- Majoritairement, oui.

Harry le regarda bouche bée et Draco eut l'air gêné pendant une seconde ou deux.

\- Il… Théo sait depuis des années que je… Enfin que tu ne m'es pas indifférent. Et il est… possible que je lui ai posé quelques questions. A ton sujet.

Draco se racla la gorge et changea de position sur le canapé. Harry se sentit rougir et un ridicule sentiment de joie s'épanouit dans sa poitrine. Il masqua un sourire idiot en buvant une gorgée de son verre mais Draco ne semblait pas dupe s'il en jugeait par son regard acéré. Harry préféra changer de sujet. Pour l'instant. Parce qu'il reviendrait absolument sur le fait que Draco Malfoy avait probablement suivi sa vie par l'intermédiaire de ses deux meilleurs amis ces dernières années.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air heureux. Pas qu'il soit franchement souriant d'habitude. Mais là il semblait vraiment… amer.

Draco poussa un soupir en faisant tourner sa boisson dans son verre.

\- C'est à cause de toute cette histoire, dit-il en agitant son poignet, faisant danser le fil doré. Je l'ai vu ce matin et je peux dire qu'il n'est franchement pas en forme à la façon dont je n'ai vraiment pas dû insister pour qu'il me raconte ce qui n'allait pas.

Harry écouta silencieusement, entortillant ses doigts dans le lien. La chaleur qu'il lui procurait était au-delà de l'agréable. Réconfortant.

\- Il a suivi son lien dès qu'il a su ce que c'était. Il a transplané et il a vu la personne qui était liée à lui. Il l'a vue mais il ne s'est pas montré à elle. Parce que c'est quelqu'un qu'il connait très bien et qui le méprise. Il est persuadé qu'elle préfèrera lui jeter un sort plutôt que reconnaitre qu'il est peut-être son âme-sœur. Enfin de toute manière il ne croit pas vraiment en cette histoire de destinée.

Draco prit une nouvelle gorgée de Ogdens Old.

\- Quand tu l'as vu il essayait de réunir assez de courage pour aller la voir. Mais il a renoncé, et ce matin il ne semblait toujours pas décidé à y aller.

\- Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un pour qui il a des sentiments ?

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, le dévisageant par en dessous de ses cils.

\- Il a des sentiments pour Pansy depuis Poudlard. Mais elle n'a jamais caché le dédain qu'il lui inspire. Alors il n'a jamais rien dit.

Ils laissèrent le silence les envelopper un instant, seulement interrompu par le craquement du feu dans la cheminée. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, commençant à entrevoir quelque chose dans ces liens soit disant « d'âme-sœur ».

\- Enfin bref, Blaise a eu beau lui envoyer une lettre pleine d'enthousiasme suite à sa rencontre avec sa liée, ça n'a pas convaincu Théo.

Harry sourit avec douceur.

\- Oui, Blaise avait l'air vraiment content de sa découverte.

A ce moment de la conversation Draco ne put s'empêcher de faire une réflexion qui le démangeait depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison.

\- D'ailleurs, dois-je m'attendre à voir débarquer une belette venir chercher ses affaires à un certain point de la soirée ?

Et il se serait giflé d'amener le sujet de son ex sur le tapis alors qu'ils passaient un bon moment. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Cependant Potter ne sembla pas s'en offusquer outre mesure.

\- Non. On est chez moi. Ginny et moi on ne vivait pas ensemble, aucun de nous ne voulait réellement s'engager dans une relation. Disons qu'on se tenait simplement compagnie. J'étais bien trop obnubilé par quelqu'un d'autre pour ça.

Et à nouveau les yeux chauds et brillants étaient posés sur lui, semblant vouloir lui communiquer une myriade de sentiments. La bouche de Draco s'assécha en se rappelant les mots que Potter avait prononcés hors du bar. Il le voulait. Il le voulait, lui. Suffisamment pour ne pas vouloir connaitre son âme-sœur si ça signifiait renoncer à Draco.

\- Comment… comment est-ce arrivé ? murmura-t-il soudain terriblement tendu.

\- Eh bien je crois que tout a basculé quand j'ai posé les yeux sur la liste de tes possessions lors de cette enquête il y a deux ans et que je me suis rendu compte que tu étais plus riche que moi.

Draco afficha un air stupéfait pendant quelques longues secondes avant de réaliser qu'il se moquait de lui. Il plissa les yeux et leva sa main libre pour lui donner un bref coup de poing dans l'épaule. Harry lâcha un petit rire et Draco se surprit à vouloir recommencer rien que pour l'entendre encore.

\- Imbécile.

Mais il devait reconnaitre que ça avait eu le mérite de le décrisper définitivement et il laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander comment je suis tombé amoureux Draco, dit Harry d'une voix douce. Non seulement parce que ça ne s'explique pas mais aussi parce que ça remonte à beaucoup trop longtemps.

Draco le regarda dans les yeux. Ils respiraient la sincérité.

\- Longtemps ?

\- Plus que tu ne l'imagine et définitivement plus que je ne veux bien l'admettre.

Draco s'en trouva coi, incapable de détacher ses yeux du visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Harry laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes de la cheminée.

\- Je t'ai détesté très fort pendant très longtemps mais après cette nuit dans la tour d'astronomie… je me suis rendu-compte que ce n'était plus le cas. Le Draco Malfoy que j'ai vu ce soir-là devant Dumbledore était un pur concentré de celui que je connaissais et pourtant si différent... Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais ce soir-là ma haine et ma colère pour toi ont disparu. Tu m'as paru plus humain, plus vulnérable que je ne t'avais jamais vu. Et je me suis imaginé à ta place, élevé dans une famille où j'avais tout. Et j'ai imaginé ce que j'aurais été capable de faire pour protéger ça. Sans parler de la tempête que tu as déclenché en moi quand tu m'as reconnu mais pas dénoncé au Manoir. Puis pendant notre huitième année, quand je te regardais sans plus la moindre hostilité… Je me suis rendu compte que tu déclenchais beaucoup d'autres sentiments chez moi.

Les mots semblaient couler tout seul hors de sa bouche, beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard bouleversé de Draco. Il lui sourit.

\- Enfin, je saute quelques étapes mais c'est en substance ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ? demanda Draco dans un murmure.

\- Tu me fuyais autant que possible, même quand on passait du temps ensemble avec Blaise tu évitais tout contact. Et puis tu es toi, et je suis moi. Ça paraissait totalement illusoire.

Draco expira en douceur, vidant ses poumons avant de poser son verre sur la table et de se rapprocher de Harry pour faire pareil avec le sien. D'un geste étonnamment peu sûr il prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains, posant délicatement ses paumes sur ses joues, laissant glisser le bout de ses doigts dans les cheveux ébènes.

\- Sais-tu ce que j'aurais été prêt à donner pour t'entendre me dire ça à ce moment-là ? dit-il à voix basse.

\- Eh bien, fit Harry en réponse, je te le dis maintenant.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Draco prit possession en douceur des lèvres de Harry. Ce second baiser fut moins saisissant que le premier mais pas moins intense pour autant. Les lèvres de Draco étaient douces et chaudes contre celles de Harry, porteuses d'une tendresse dont il avait rêvé pendant des années. Draco glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux noirs, tirant un doux soupir à Harry qui entrouvrit les lèvres en une invitation claire. Et ce fut étourdissant. Le goût liquoreux du whisky qu'il sentit sur la langue de Draco éclata sur ses papilles en même temps qu'un frisson exalté le parcourait de la tête aux pieds. Il passa un bras autour des hanches de Draco et le ramena vers lui. Il se sentait enflammé comme jamais auparavant, d'autant plus quand Draco répondit à son étreinte en rapprochant leurs deux corps au maximum. Il se laissait transporter par les sensations que la présence de Draco tout contre lui faisait naitre en lui et c'était merveilleux. Quand il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Draco pour atteindre sa peau chaude en une caresse fébrile, l'autre homme brisa le baiser et le regarda dans les yeux, le souffle court et le regard perdu.

\- Tu… tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

L'expression abasourdie de Harry le fit poursuivre.

\- Je ne… Je veux dire, c'est… je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière après ça. Alors, si tu n'es pas _sûr_…

Harry l'interrompit en posant à son tour ses mains en coupe sur son visage.

\- Draco.

Le regard vert brillait d'une multitude d'émotions mais surtout d'une affection qui semblait irréductible. Les incertitudes de Draco refluèrent en même temps que sa sensation d'être ridicule prenait de l'ampleur. Mais il ne pouvait _pas_ envisager de faire ça si Potter n'était pas sûr que ce n'était pas juste sous le coup de l'émotion. Parce que lui était bien au-delà de ça.

\- Ce que je veux, depuis des années, et que jusqu'à il y a quelques heures je pensais ne jamais pouvoir avoir, c'est _toi_. C'est _ça_. Maintenant si _tu_ penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ou pas le bon moment…

La bouche impérieuse de Draco sur la sienne l'empêcha de finir.

\- Ferme-la, Potter. Tu as la chance de m'avoir pour âme-sœur alors ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir suivi jusqu'ici.

Harry laissa échapper un rire bas et se pencha en avant pour récupérer les lèvres de Draco. Cette fois rien ne l'arrêta quand il passa ses mains sous les vêtements, ni même quand il dévêtit Draco de son gilet puis de sa chemise sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Rien ne l'arrêta non plus quand il resserra sa prise autour de la taille fine de son _âme-sœur_ pour les transplaner tous les deux dans sa chambre. Tout comme il ne fit rien pour empêcher les délicieuses mains fines de lui ôter ses vêtements un à un. Sentir sa peau contre celle de Draco était déjà presque trop. Chaque caresse l'emmenait plus haut, plus loin, plus fort. Le lien doré dansait autour d'eux, traçant des dessins tout en courbe dans l'air, illuminant la pièce d'une lueur diffuse qui rendait leur étreinte encore plus érotique. Irréelle. Après tout, peut-être bien que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

\- Harry…

Son nom murmuré lui fit ouvrir les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Son cœur s'affola encore davantage dans sa poitrine. Draco le regardait, nu, immobile, ses mains cherchant à se poser partout à la fois sur son corps, ses yeux semblant poser une question. Harry y répondit en portant deux doigts à sa propre bouche qu'il humidifia avant de les faire descendre le long de son corps. Il enfonça deux de ses doigts en lui, regardant Draco droit dans les yeux en laissant échapper des soupirs affolants. L'expression hébétée de Draco se mua en un appétit féroce et il ne put supporter plus de quelques minutes ce spectacle avant de repousser férocement sa main pour la remplacer par la sienne alors qu'il s'allongeait sur lui, le préparant avec soin, transformant les soupirs en gémissements. Draco prenait son temps, admirant le corps de Harry qui frémissait sous ses doigts jusqu'à en oublier tout le reste. Il aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant des heures si la voix rauque et haletante de Harry ne lui avait pas suggéré une autre voie.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, Draco.

Une demande. Une invitation. Il s'enfonça en lui avec une extrême lenteur mettant Harry au supplice. Quand il fut totalement en lui il prit le temps de faire glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches, remontant sur son ventre, son torse avant de redescendre et ce ne fut que quand Harry pleura presque de frustration qu'il se mit à bouger. Très. Très. Lentement. Ils glissaient l'un contre l'autre doucement, langoureusement, prenant tout leur temps pour savourer chaque friction, chaque contact, chaque souffle qu'ils partageaient. Il y aurait un temps pour les étreintes passionnées et Merlin savait à quel point Draco fourmillait d'idées et de fantasmes qu'il souhaitait mettre en œuvre avec lui, impliquant du sexe brutal et ravageur. Mais pour l'instant rien au monde n'aurait pu le convaincre de changer quoi que ce soit à la façon dont il faisait couler son corps contre celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Longtemps ils partagèrent cette étreinte langoureuse, Draco émerveillé de voir Harry ainsi alangui sous lui, ému de le voir se donner avec tellement de confiance. Après tout ce temps à le maudire pour les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait et qu'il croyait à jamais privés de réciprocité, se trouver contre lui, _en_ lui, lui donnait envie de pleurer de bonheur. Il fit à nouveau monter ses mains le long du corps qu'il possédait jusqu'à mêler ses doigts aux siens. Harry répondit à l'étreinte en serrant ses mains, perdu dans son plaisir et par la vision de Draco au-dessus de lui, ses cheveux blonds semblant faits d'or liquide dans la lumière du ruban doré. Sans jamais accélérer, ils sentirent leur orgasme se construire petit à petit, gémissant le nom de l'autre comme pour se prouver qu'il était bien là. Harry se sentit basculer le premier, le plaisir atteignant son apogée alors qu'il jouissait avec une force surnaturelle, baigné dans la chaleur de Draco et dans celle que le lien faisait naitre depuis son poignet. Cette vision emporta alors Draco qui jouit au creux de Harry, serrant ses doigts compulsivement. Il laissa ensuite tomber sa tête au creux du cou qui s'offrait à lui, épuisé et pantelant. Harry lâcha une de ses mains, provoquant un grognement mécontent qui se transforma en une sorte de ronronnement quand il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux doux. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait Draco s'endormir sur lui. Le ruban d'or sembla alors apaiser ses circonvolutions, il s'enroula autour d'eux comme pour les protéger et un sentiment d'apaisement comme il n'en avait encore jamais connu envahi tout son être, détendant ses muscles et fermant ses paupières. D'un geste il fit remonter la couette sur eux et se laissa doucement emporter par le sommeil, tenant le corps de Draco contre le sien. Blaise avait eu raison sur plusieurs points mais un semblait plus vrai que tout : ne pas être malheureux et être heureux était deux choses totalement différentes.

..ooOOoo..

**LUNDI 24 DECEMBRE**

Harry se réveilla avec le sentiment que quelque chose de merveilleux s'était produit et il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait. Il laissa un sourire paresseux se former sur ses lèvres avant de réaliser qu'il manquait quelque chose. Le lien. Le lien doré qui avait flotté devant ses yeux et réchauffé son poignet ses derniers jours. Il avait disparu. Il se redressa vivement, brusquement terrifié à l'idée d'avoir rêvé. Presque aussitôt un grognement sur sa droite manifesta son mécontentement. Harry tourna la tête et ce fut merveilleux. Draco était là, étendu tout contre lui, un bras en travers de son ventre et maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention il sentait la délicieuse sensation de ses jambes mêlées aux siennes. Un instant il eut le souffle coupé à la vision de Draco Malfoy endormi dans son lit après qu'ils aient partagé une étreinte passionnée. Il hésita fortement à simplement se recoucher mais le week-end était fini et bien qu'il ait pris quelques jours de congés à partir du 25 décembre, il devait tout de même aller travailler aujourd'hui. Avec un soupir il se tourna vers le réveil pour constater qu'il devait se lever maintenant s'il voulait avoir le temps de s'habiller avant de sauter dans la cheminée. Il se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte de Draco et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser dans son cou. Merlin, il y faisait délicieusement chaud et l'exquise odeur qui s'en dégageait lui donna encore d'avantage envie de simplement rester là. Draco laissa échapper un nouveau grognement en le sentant souffler dans son cou.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, chuchota Harry à son oreille.

\- Où ça ? marmonna Draco.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es familier avec le concept mais la plupart des gens font cette chose de se lever le matin, d'aller quelque part et de faire des trucs pour lesquels ils sont payés. Ça s'appelle être adulte et responsable, je crois.

\- Mais c'est Noël Potter. Même toi tu ne peux pas _travailler_ le jour de Noël.

Et l'intonation ressemblait tellement à celle d'un enfant à qui on dit non pour la première fois qu'Harry ne put retenir son sourire.

\- Non, expliqua-t-il d'un ton professoral en déposant un baiser sur une épaule nue, Noël c'est demain et je dois vraiment aller travailler. Mais tu peux rester dans mon lit et si tu es encore là quand je rentre, je te promets qu'on le fêtera dignement.

\- Mmmh… Ceci est la première chose intéressante que tu ais dit depuis que tu as ouvert la bouche.

\- Je suis connu pour faire des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que parler avec ma bouche.

Les yeux de Draco s'animèrent d'une lueur joueuse et un tantinet lubrique.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends monsieur l'adulte responsable ? Va donc faire ce pourquoi tu es si bassement payé et reviens de bonne heure. J'ai plein d'idées pour mettre cette fameuse bouche au travail.

Harry eut un rire incroyablement heureux. Il se pencha en avant pour embrasser les lèvres tentatrices de son amant. Celui-ci noua ses bras autour de son cou, tout compte fait pas si décidé que ça à le laisser partir.

..ooOOoo..

C'est un Harry euphorique et un peu plus échevelé que de coutume qui se présenta finalement au ministère avec seulement quinze minutes de retard. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : finir cette journée au plus vite.

\- Toi, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a passé la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air !

Harry eut un sourire séducteur en se tournant vers l'homme qui l'avait interpelé dans le couloir menant au Service des Aurors.

\- Toute la nuit ? Voyons Zab', c'est plus de mon âge.

Blaise eut un rire moqueur en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu as changé d'avis en ce qui concerne les âme-sœurs et toutes ces choses passionnantes dont nous avons parlé l'autre soir ?

\- Je ne dirais pas ça. Mais… Bah peut-être bien après-tout.

Blaise haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Voilà une réponse qui n'en était absolument pas une.

\- En fait, j'en viens à me demande si c'est vraiment d'âme-soeur qu'il s'agit, dit Harry d'un air songeur les yeux dans le vague. J'ai plutôt l'impression d'après ce que j'ai vu tout autour de moi que ces liens liaient des personnes qui avaient déjà des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Au moins dans une certaine mesure. Est-ce que ce n'était pas tout simplement une matérialisation des sentiments des gens ? Un lien vers la personne qu'ils aiment, ou qui les aime... Ron et Mione, Neville et Hannah, ou même Théo... Et tu as toujours eu un faible pour Ginny, non ?

Blaise le regardait avec une expression perplexe, pas sûr de devoir répondre ou si Harry parlait pour lui-même. Quand le Sauveur leva les yeux vers lui, il sembla revenir sur terre et laissa un sourire rayonnant étirer ses lèvres.

\- Au fait, Draco te fait dire qu'il sera là demain soir.

Blaise papillonna des yeux.

\- Draco ? Quoi..? Mais que…

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé mais l'expression de Blaise, qui passa en quelques secondes de perplexe à complètement stupéfaite, valait le coup.

\- _Quoi_ ?!

Harry lui fit un sourire plein de malice avant de pousser la porte du service des Aurors. Son collègue n'avait pas eu besoin d'un dessin, il était visiblement au courant des penchants de Draco. Oh, il allait _tellement_ le charrier avec ça ! Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Dean était déjà assis au sien et semblait débordé au milieu de ses dossiers.

\- Salut Dean !

\- 'Lut.

\- T'as passé un bon week-end ?

\- Mhm… fit sobrement son ami en levant les yeux sur lui. Pourquoi ai-je la sensation que le tien était idyllique ?

Harry eut un éclat de rire joyeux alors que Blaise arrivait près d'eux. Dean lui lança un regard en coin, surpris de voir Harry si jovial de si bonne heure mais il ne rencontra qu'un sourire un peu incrédule. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de demander quoique ce soit puisque le chef du département entra dans la pièce en coup de vent.

\- Potter, Coote et MacMillan ! aboya Robards.

\- Oui monsieur ! s'exclama Ritchie, brusquement apeuré.

Harry lança un coup d'œil à ses collègues tous les deux assis à leurs bureaux respectifs. Ernie n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large non plus. Leur chef avait-il découvert qu'ils avaient chipé du chocolat dans sa réserve personnelle ?

\- J'ai vu que vous étiez les seuls à avoir pointé vendredi dernier.

\- Euh, oui chef ? fit Harry voyant que les deux autres ne disaient plus rien.

Robards hocha de la tête.

\- Vous avez votre journée. Déguerpissez, avant que je ne change d'avis. Les autres au boulot ! Et vous avez intérêt à trimer !

Ernie et Ritchie avaient l'air de ne pas croire en leur chance. Harry leur lança un regard narquois et ils perdirent le sourire en se rappelant qu'ils n'avaient rien foutu vendredi et qu'Harry était totalement en mesure de les dénoncer. Mais celui-ci se contenta de leur faire signe avec un « Bonne journée ! Et joyeux Noël ! » avant de sortir à toute vitesse sous le regard clairement envieux de Dean, et celui satisfait de Blaise qui sourit doucement. Il y en avait deux qui allaient passer une bonne journée. Harry trottina littéralement jusqu'aux ascenseurs, se retenant de courir. Ce jour de congés tombait à pic, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait en faire. Il accéléra le pas en imaginant la tête de Draco lorsqu'il allait le réveiller pour la seconde fois. Mais cette fois pas question de le sortir du lit !

Et même si les lumières des liens s'étaient éteintes depuis des heures, il se chargerait de les rallumer une à une dans les yeux de son amant.

**FIN**

* * *

_Eh bien voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, que ça vous a mis dans l'ambiance des fêtes et que vous n'allez pas faire une indigestion de sucre...! (qu'y puis-je ? Le fluff leur va si bien)  
_

_Je serais vraiment ravie d'avoir vos avis et je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un excellent Noël :)_

_Amenatsu _


End file.
